


Второй шанс

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Уолтера Долленза не было в особняке в день и час, когда Ричард Хеллсинг попытался убить Интегру Хеллсинг. Где же он был и почему впоследствии никто не задавал ему неудобных вопросов?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в дедлайнерском экстазе и будет сдан бете в кратчайшие же сроки. Извините.

— В половине шестого утра он покинул территорию особняка через южный вход. Поздоровался со старшим начальником первой смены. Одет был практично и неброско, в серый плащ и такое же кепи, в руках — небольшой кожаный портфельчик коричневого цвета. Ушел в сторону автобусной остановки и… и все. Больше его никто не видел.  
Почти всю фразу Интегра произнесла спокойным, даже деловитым голосом, стараясь повторять за папой. Она даже в «объяснятельную позу» встала так же, как он — крепко обхватив локоть здоровой руки, небрежно отставив в сторону пальцы, расправленные этаким «веером». Она принесла с собой распечатку стоп-кадра с видеокамер, что добавляло ей серьезности даже в собственных глазах. И все-таки под конец она не выдержала и отвела взгляд. Черт, она могла бы придумать начало разговора и получше! Могла бы спросить, как вамп… Алу… в общем, как он себя чувствует. Ее разрывало от любопытства так сильно, что она забыла испугаться и его огромных клыков, и немигающих красных глаз, и той пугающей ловкости, с которой он отрывал головы. Ей казалось, что вампир только рассмеется в ответ на любое проявление малодушия или того, что он может за него принять. И раз уж он называл ее эти два дня исключительно на «вы» и «Хозяйкой» (да так, что заглавная буква чувствовалась и в его интонациях, и во взгляде), то и обращаться с ним стоило исключительно по-хозяйски. Наверное.  
Ну и еще Интегра очень боялась, что все это просто издевка, и вообще, «Хозяйка» она только потому, что потом он придумает, как задеть ее поострее, побольнее и посерьезнее.  
Вампир дремал в кресле, подперев кулаком висок. Или просто делал вид, что дремлет, потому что глаза он открыл очень быстро, и взгляд его был острый, внимательный, с непонятной искоркой, которая и пугала, и завораживала одновременно.  
— Весьма подробная история, — произнес он с самым серьезным видом. — Если Госпожа изволит пояснить, кого она имеет в виду, история станет еще и увлекательной.  
Интегра на секунду стушевалась. У нее мелькнула мысль, что они могли и вовсе быть незнакомы… нет, вряд ли. Папа говорил, что рос вместе с Уолтером и в детстве почти с ним не расставался, а значит, вампир должен был помнить его хотя бы по имени.  
— Я об Уолтере. Уолтере Доллензе, — уточнила Интегра. — Он исчез три дня назад, незадолго до… До того, как все случилось.  
Вампир выпрямился в кресле и сложил руки на колене, странно, узловато переплетя свои длиннющие пальцы. Его неподдельное внимание к каждому ее слову казалось Интегре немножечко странным. Папа все время ей твердил, что именно она займет однажды его место, но эти слова — они были только между ними, их маленькой игрой, как ей казалось. Служащие «Хеллсинга», папины друзья из генеральского круга, Ее Величество и даже сам Уолтер — они были подчеркнуто вежливы, чуть отстранены, неизменно жали ей при встрече руку, стараясь не особо усердствовать. На кого-нибудь из ее одноклассниц это могло бы произвести впечатление, подарить ощущение причастности к «миру больших дядек». Вроде того дня, когда тебе впервые позволяют пересесть за «взрослую» половину стола на важном ужине или даже выбрать второе блюдо. Но Интегра чувствовала, что ни один из них не относится к ней как к равной — и это было вполне нормально для нее. Церемониальная отстраненность очень занятых взрослых мужчин от маленьких девочек с большим потенциалом, «Ты только хорошо учись», как она это называла. Сродни разговору о погоде с совсем неинтересным тебе человеком, которого положено развлекать светской беседой.  
Но с вампиром все было по-другому. Он ее слушал, даже если она начинала мяться, запинаться и заикаться. Он испрашивал разрешения говорить, коротким наклоном головы и внимательным взглядом исподлобья. Он так внимательно присматривался к ней, что Интегре было неловко — будто он считал, что от нее в самом деле что-то зависит. Смешно!  
— Я полагал, что Уолтер умер, — удивленно произнес Алукард.  
Его низкий, тяжело обволакивающий уши голос сложно было воспринимать, он буквально убаюкивал, в нем все время что-то мерещилось. Но в ту минуту настроение его было однозначно: изумление, даже оторопь.  
— Он не такой уж старый, — укоризненно ответила Интегра. — Ему еще нет шестидесяти.  
— Моя Госпожа, я имел в виду не это. Физическая немощь едва ли остановила бы того Уолтера Долленза, которого я знал, — повел он ладонью и в конце зачем-то прищелкнул пальцами. — Только мертвый Уолтер Долленз мог бы пренебречь своей службой… и своим долгом. Честью защищать вас, моя Хозяйка.  
Интегра прикусила губу.  
Ей показалось, что Алукард преувеличивает. Что за честь и долг — Уолтер был папиным дворецким! Его слугой, не ее! Это перед папой у него были узы, долг, ответственность и все такое, а что было у нее с ним?  
Интегра про себя осмеливалась называть это дружбой. Они с Уолтером были друзьями. Иногда она позволяла себе фантазировать, что он — ее дедушка, раз уж настоящего она никогда не знала.  
И если уж она так считала, то это у нее перед ним — долг.  
— С ним что-то случилось. Он исчез. И нам нужно его разыскать, — настойчиво произнесла она, набычившись и воинственно подвигав подбородком из стороны в сторону.  
Она и сама не знала, какой ждать реакции от него. Вампир, казалось, крепко призадумался.  
— Полагаю, силами ваших специальных служб легко можно было бы его разыскать, — веско произнес Алукард. — Если годы никак не сказались на составе ваших регулярных частей и отдел внешних связей не расформирован.  
— Пока расформирован, — произнесла Интегра, уныло понурившись. — Все части опечатаны, бойцы под домашним арестом в казармах «до новых приказов».  
— И никого из ваших… м-м-м… кураторов не взволновало его отсутствие? — спросил Алукард с какой-то неприятной усмешкой. — Исчезновение второго по значимости человека в Организации?  
Интегра покачала головой.  
— По-моему, сейчас всех куда сильнее волнует… ну…  
— О, я понял. Ваша судьба, неразрывно связанная с моей судьбой, — произнес он почти нараспев, — как распорядиться нашими жизнями без крови большой и малой, верно? И кто ведет следствие?  
— Лорд Айлендз лично.  
— Полагаю, в таком случае вам не о чем тревожиться. Этот юноша славился столь выдающейся чистотой рассудка, что ваш батюшка называл его не иначе как «спесивый зануда», — чуть слышно рассмеялся Алукард.  
— Но вместе со следствием идет время, — почти жалобно произнесла Интегра. — И с Уолтером… с ним что-то случилось. Я уверена, что это исчезновение неспроста! И пока они будут решать нашу с тобой судьбу, он может погибнуть!  
Ненадолго повисла тишина. Алукард покачивал мыском своего огромного сапога. Интегра смотрела на него искоса, и его фигура расплывалась, будто отражение на мутной воде. Ей не мерещилось, она была уверена, что тень его живет собственной жизнью и волнится по полу, завивается любопытными колечками и задается вопросами, мол «как эта девчонка нас не боится». Быть может, это его даже уязвляло: в конце концов, он был высоченный, клыкастый и непомерно сильный. И она, честно-честно, хотела бы начать бояться его, но не до того! Она готова была поклясться ему, что еще навизжится от вида его фокусов, даже в обморок упадет, если потребуется, лишь бы он согласился ей помочь!  
— Я не был бы так уверен в вашей позиции, — изрек он наконец. — Уолтеру может угрожать разве что он сам.  
— В смысле? — нахмурилась Интегра.  
— Его тщеславие и глупость, — спокойно пояснил Алукард. — Они не раз и не два ставили нас с ним и всю Организацию в очень неприятное положение. Сложно найти худший образчик нетерпения и чванства среди людей когда-либо живших.  
— Ты его ни с кем не путаешь? — изумилась Интегра. Это Уолтер-то чванливый?! Человек в нарукавниках, утопающий в бумажках и готовке?  
— Меня может путать упущенное мною время, моя Госпожа. Для меня эта субстанция вязкая, словно болото. Не исключено, что мы с вами знаем двух разных Уолтеров Доллензов, — заключил он. — Хотя я не верю в популярное среди людей заблуждение, будто человек способен измениться.  
Интегра внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Это из-за него тебя посадили в подвал, да?  
— Разумеется, — утвердительно кивнул он. — Предупреждая ответ на ваш вопрос: мы с ним серьезно разошлись в подходах к выполнению профессиональных задач.  
Ее молчание, похоже, вовсе его не смущало, как и сама «поставленная задача». Вампир не то встал, не то вытек из кресла, вальяжно прошелся из угла в угол, непостижимо… длинный и вязкий, что ли. Само время вело себя странно рядом с ним, и Интегра с трудом себе представляла, какой кладезь возможностей, способов и методов может в нем скрываться.  
Потому она так сильно нуждалась в нем. Потому она готова была рискнуть.  
Что там они не поделили с Уолтером, как давно это было — неважно. Интегра не могла не думать о том, что Уолтер, которого знала она, крепко держал ее за руку на отцовских похоронах. Он поправлял траурную вуаль на ее шляпке, чтобы все эти холодные и отстраненные прежде люди, снисходительно жавшие ей руку, обратившие на нее, как по команде, взгляд — чтобы эти люди не разглядели, как она плачет. Это он вливал в нее горячее молоко с медом, когда ее трясло перед самым выходом на кладбище, настаивал на том, что она должна, обязана держаться ради памяти о своем отце. И придавал ей сил.  
Как могла она оставить его в беде после этого!  
— Как я понимаю, основная ваша проблема в том, что ваше отсутствие взволнует сильных мира сего? — спросил он, нависнув над Интегрой. Он наклонился, почтительно заложив руки за спину, и все равно оставался таким огромным, что она нервно сглотнула. — Эта помеха легко устранима.  
— Ты меня телепортируешь? — невольно вырвалось у Интегры.  
Возможно, это было смешно, но ей очень хотелось бы попробовать что-то такое.  
— Даже если бы я мог это сделать, остается вопрос — куда? — ничуть не удивившись ее предположению, спросил он в ответ.  
— А разве ты не умеешь…  
— Даже вампиры подчиняются закону сохранения массы и энергии, — фыркнул Алукард. — Мне не под силу, как вы выразились, «телепортироваться». Тем более неведомо куда.  
— А разве ты не сможешь найти его… ну, по запаху, например?  
— Только если вы разыщите самые старые его носки, — ну вот это уж точно было издевкой, он и не скрывал! — Не путайте вампиров с ищейками. Я узнаю запах его крови, но для этого мне нужно быть с ним рядом. Слышать биение его сердца. Я могу отвести глаза всем охранникам на постах, в том числе у камер. Могу помочь вам передвигаться по особняку. Но это вы должны сказать мне — куда мне идти. Или… — он выдержал долгую паузу, позволяя ей осознать всю тяжесть ситуации. — Вы можете передать это важное дело полномочным представителям власти. Уверен, Ее Величество и Лорда Айлендза вопрос его местонахождения заинтересует не меньше, чем вас.  
Вместо ответа Интегра упрямо крутанулась на каблуках и махнула рукой: «Ты идешь или нет?» — и, не дожидаясь его ответа или иных слишком логичных и рассудочных вопросов, поспешила их подвала прочь.  
Поначалу она не была уверена, что вампир и впрямь следует за ней. Лишь когда тени на стене исказились и поплыли, словно капли воска на подтаявшей свече, она поняла, что вампир, какие бы странные мысли ни роились у него в голове, и в самом деле намеревался ее слушаться. Подчиняться.  
И тем страшнее ей было думать, что она и сама не знает, в какую правду ей верить и как этой самой правды добиваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Последние два дня были переполнены событиями, из-за которых Интегра спала только под «специальными укольчиками», как ей ласково их называл доктор Треверьян. Он ставил их Интегре и в ночь перед папиными похоронами, когда она лежала и пялилась в потолок, а глаза ее, словно огромные резиновые мячики, лезли из орбит и не желали закрываться, во рту было жарко и сухо, а опухший и растрескавшийся от рева рот только и мог, что кривиться во все стороны.  
«Специальные укольчики» действовали моментально, оглушали теплым ударом в затылок, от которого Интегра едва успевала донести голову до подушки. После них она не чувствовала себя по обыкновению свежей, но хотя бы не уставала от бессонницы. Что толку ворочаться с боку на бок — так за ночь можно пробежать по своей кровати целый марафон.  
Но даже под укольчиками у нее из головы не шли короткие воспоминания, смазавшиеся слезами и попытками не слишком громко всхлипывать: в конце концов, она воспитанная девочка. Неприлично мешать всем в такой тяжелый и ответственный момент.  
Вот и дядя так считал. Он по-свойски зашел в ее спальню, когда она уже лежала, но еще не подставила для укола руку доктору Треверьяну. Он неумело трепал ее по плечу и голове, нес какую-то успокаивающую чушь, и уже после Интегре начало казаться, что даже по волосам он гладил ее с этакой гадливой опаской. Словно боялся, что это она, а не Алукард, может его укусить. Или просто не знал, что с ней делать — так всегда было в отношениях между ними.  
Они с дядей Ричардом никогда не были близки. Он буднично здоровался с ней, когда приезжал по делам, на каждый день рождения дарил ей одинаковых плюшевых медведей, неловко спрашивал, как у нее дела в школе, и каждый раз удивлялся самому факту ее существования, как в день ее рождения. Возможно, потому что она была у папы «поздней радостью», как говорили некоторые присутствовавшие на похоронах леди. Папа и сам сказал ей однажды, что она была для него подарком, единственным настоящим в жизни чудом. А для дяди, выходит, она была неприятной неожиданностью.  
Он был почти на двадцать лет моложе папы — теперь Интегра думала, что для дедушки Абрахама (которого она сама вообще не знала) он тоже был этакой «поздней радостью». Или огорчением — тоже поздним. Он был энергичный, деятельный, даже нервный — сколько Интегра помнила его, он все время двигался, что-то мял в руках, тер пальцы и теребил перчатки, хрустел шеей, притоптывал ногой. Папа про него говорил, что он «амбициозный», и почему-то это звучало плохо, как оскорбление. С детства Интегра привыкла, что ни один разговор между ним и дядей не мог не закончиться ссорой. Жаль, что она никогда в эти ссоры не вслушивалась — быть может, поведение дяди стало бы ей понятнее. За обеденным столом дядя Ричард часто рассказывал о своих успехах в бизнесе, о путешествиях, об инновациях в медицине и не только — Интегра так толком и не поняла, чем же конкретно он занимался. То ли какими-то мазями, то ли кремами, то ли лекарствами. Папа раздраженно отмахивался: мол, не бери в голову, дочка, всю эту аюрведу, которой увлечен твой дядюшка, это всего лишь его тысячная «невероятная идея», а ты увидишь еще и десятитысячную. Насколько папа был внимателен к ней, к каждому ее слову — настолько же безразличен (и даже раздражен) он был по отношению к дяде. Будто все, что он придумал, заранее провально, безнадежно глупо и бесполезно. Однако Интегра самолично видела, как папа открывает секретный шкафчик за книжной полкой и достает из него деньги: не просто парочку фунтовых бумажек, как для нее, а целые стопки, и выдает их дяде Ричарду. Тот, впрочем, никогда его не благодарил. Наверное, его раздражало, что ему приходится забирать «свое», то, что принадлежало ему по праву.  
Но так ли это было?  
Судя по реакции, дядя Ричард в принципе не знал, что Алукард… ну, существует?  
Два дня Интегра воровато, урывками наведывалась в папин кабинет: все еще ей казалось, что она входит в него без разрешения и без настоящего повода. Как она и подозревала, на родного брата у папы тоже было досье: он показывал ей такое же, только заведенное на нее. И пару раз даже позволил ей внести в него собственноручную запись об успехах в олимпиадах по ботанике и зоологии.  
Досье было скупым и холодным перечислением фактов бурной биографии дяди Ричарда с указанием всех его попыток учиться, всех заведенных и прогоревших контор, даже всех женщин, о которых папе было известно: порядка тридцати имен. Покачавшая головой Интегра фыркнула: она готова была поспорить, что их было намного больше, ведь дядя Ричард ни разу не посетил совместный ужин с одной и той же пассией. Была среди заметок и короткая сводка о его характере, буквально один абзац: вспыльчивый, непостоянный, ненадежный, увлекающийся. Ни слова о способности пристрелить родную племянницу, но вот еще хорошая характеристика: «Изобретательный». И еще «предприимчивый».  
Нашла она и личное дело Уолтера. Она положила эти папки рядом (почти одинаковой толщины, хотя Уолтер почти вдвое старше) и читала их по очереди между допросами. Скупые строчки о жизни дворецкого выглядели более захватывающими, чем шпионский роман: одни названия боевых операция «Кондор», «Змеиное гнездо», «Варшавский выход» чего стоили. А места командировок! Даже Ангола была! Корея, Вьетнам, Афганистан, Третий Рейх…  
Тем страннее было, что на столь уникального человека мог повлиять ее заурядный дядюшка, беспринципный и жестокий человек, способный на любую подлость. Например, на убийство. Или на похищение.  
В последнем Интегра почти не сомневалась два дня спустя: когда она впервые решилась войти в «квартиру» Уолтера, в ней царил настоящий разгром.  
Уолтер занимал три просторных комнаты в левом крыле здания, по соседству с Залом заседаний и совсем недалеко от папиного кабинета. До этого Интегра видела только «рабочий кабинет», который был одновременно и библиотекой, и приемной, и местом для бичевания провинившихся сотрудников «Хеллсинга». Иногда она заходила сюда, принося кое-какие документы по папиной просьбе. Его комнату она представляла себе такой же, как самого Уолтера: утонченной, но обставленной с монашеской скромностью. И, признаться, ее даже удивило то количество вещей, которое валялось на полу. И какие-то нефритовые слоники, и блюдца, и монокли разной формы — комната была буквально напичкана всевозможными безделушками, большей части которых пришел конец. Были вывернуты наружу ящики стола, у которых было разломано дно, вещи из шкафа были разорваны и даже изрезаны на куски, повсюду валялись разодранные бумаги, выпотрошенные книги с вывернутыми наружу корешками.  
Она так растерялась, что в какой-то момент у нее закружилась голова. Она присела на серое, красиво расшитое квадратиками зеленого цвета покрывало, которое безжалостно вспороли по периметру, и чуть не заплакала, увидев порванную пополам фотокарточку «На память из Чехословакии». Страшно было представить, как расстроится Уолтер, когда все это увидит!  
А он увидит. Она все для этого сделает! Интегра решительно встала, огляделась уже деловито, и лишь после этого отправилась за Алукардом. Однако стоило им обоим проникнуть в уже опечатанное помещение (Алукард просто сорвал наспех приклеенную бумажку, не потрудившись использовать что-нибудь из арсенала всех своих магических фокусов), как она вновь почувствовала себя робко и неуверенно.  
— Что ты на это скажешь? — спросила она, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы подергать вампира за рукав.  
В этот момент он как раз вертел в руках какую-то металлическую заклепку или пуговицу.  
— Полагаю, что мы не найдем здесь ровным счетом ничего ценного, — спокойно заключил он. — Более того, меня удивляет подобная маниакальность.  
— Наверное, они искали что-то действительно важное и…  
— Его маниакальность, моя Госпожа, — терпеливо пояснил Алукард. — Быть может, это старческая рефлексия или мещанская сытость, но мне странно видеть, как человек, который обходился сменой белья, зажигалкой и пачкой сигарет в трехмесячном путешествии, вдруг оброс такой чепухой. Он ведь не вампир, в конце концов.  
— А вы обрастаете вещами? — усомнилась Интегра. Теперь и ей бросилось в глаза, как аскетично выглядит Алукард на фоне этой пестрой комнаты. Только галстук броский.  
— Несметные вампирские сокровища. Порождение бесконечной скуки, — пожал Алукард плечами. — Начинаем коллекционировать все подряд. Золото, черепа врагов, драгоценности, огромные территории и роскошные особняки, бабочек…  
— Бабочек? — недоверчиво фыркнула Интегра.  
— Самых редких, — не поведя и бровью, пояснил Алукард. — Во времена освоения Колоний их коллекционирование было отдельным фетишем для любого, кто мнил себя мужчиной из светского общества. Я не мог не придавать этому особого значения. Ведь именно из-за этих бабочек я и попал в подвал.  
Интегра, успевшая уже нафантазировать себе самые невероятные подробности его заточения, чуть не подпрыгнула.  
— Да ладно!  
— Несомненно, — вздохнул он, понуро разведя руками. — Понимаете, Уолтер предпочитал ловить их нейлоновой сетью, а я — хлопковой. Нейлон может погубить столь хрупкую красоту. Мы с ним бились не на жизнь, но на смерть, пока ваш папенька не разрешил один наш особо жестокий конфликт и не постановил, что бабочек вовсе не надо ловить, но приманивать на блюдца со сладкой отравой. Уолтер смог смолчать и не прокомментировать подобное варварство, но только не я. Я ведь не деревенщина из-под Йорка и кое-что смыслю в настоящей красоте.  
Лишь после этой реплики Интегра вдруг осознала всю глупость ситуации, в которой оказалась. И очень разозлилась.  
— Мы здесь не шутки шутить собрались!  
— Когда я шучу — я помечаю это утонченной улыбкой. Во времена моей юности так было принято, — осклабился Алукард. — Но раз уж вы, моя Госпожа, так серьезны, то объясните мне, что вы хотите разыскать? Неужели секретную записку? Назначение тайной встречи? Визитную карточку пакгауза, где Уолтера держат связанным? С чего вообще обыскивать именно его комнату?  
— Он ушел на своих двоих, — неуверенно ответила Интегра.  
Неуверенность ее крылась в беспомощности. Комнату Уолтера она обыскивала лишь потому, что в кабинете дяди Ричарда не было никаких намеков вовсе: она умудрилась с едва поджившей раной на руке вылезти в окно, пройти по внешним карнизам до комнаты, которую он занимал, и буквально втиснуться в форточку. Но не нашла ничего, кроме разложенных бумажек с номерами вещдоков. Дядя Ричард приехал налегке, с той самой «сменой белья» в чемоданчике.  
Алукард, тем временем, преспокойно расхаживал по комнате. Его плащ, такой нелепый и громоздкий на вид, вел себя очень настырно и самостоятельно, противореча всем законам физики. Он как будто ощупывал стены.  
— И это еще подозрительнее. Впрочем, я знаю один вполне достоверный источник, недоступный нашим недалеким друзьям в полицейской форме, — произнес он почти рассеянно, внимательно разглядывая какую-то фотографию.  
— Какой? — встрепенулась Интегра.  
— Кровь, — спокойно произнес Алукард, разворачиваясь к ней. — В жилах вашего дядюшки, разумеется.  
Ей понадобилось несколько минут на осознание и…  
Да, ее замутило. В фильмах от выстрела в голову обычно остается крохотная дырочка, но голову дядюшки натурально разворотило, у него не осталось затылка, снесло половину нижней челюсти и выбило глаз. Он умер не сразу, еще целую минуту он жил и отчаянно хватался за стыки между плитками на полу. Он полз к ней с яростью, которую порождает отсутствие любых границ. Он хотел ее придушить единственной оставшейся у него рукой. И крови, которая осталась на полу подвала, было так чудовищно, неправдоподобно много…  
— Нет, Госпожа. Боюсь, этого будет недостаточно, — буквально прочитал ее мысли Алукард. — Кровь на полу не может считаться кровью в принципе. Она должна касаться глаз. Она должна касаться сердца, перед тем как я это сделаю. Я не вполне уверен, что подойдет даже трупная кровь. Мне доводилось пожирать мертвецов в те года, когда в Венеции свирепствовала чума, и я видел их последние лихорадочные сны и видения. Но никогда срок не превышал нескольких часов.  
— Его… его, наверное, хранят в морге, — пролепетала Интегра, почувствовав дурноту. — Тело пока не отдавали на погребение. Лорд Айлендз сказал бы мне.  
— Если его не планируют сжечь, как грязный хлам. Я бы так и поступил, — заключил Алукард. — Но это шанс, пусть и призрачный. Либо мы можем поступить более лаконично.  
— Обратиться в специальную службу Ее Величества? Или к Лорду Айлендзу? — недоверчиво спросила Интегра.  
— Сесть и подождать, когда Уолтер вернется сам, — усмехнулся Алукард. — А он вернется, уверяю вас. И уж его кровь мне не солжет.  
Интегра сухо сглотнула. В безжалостно логичном и спокойном предложении Алукарда крылась абсурдная, чудовищная ложь.  
— Он не вернется, — тихо произнесла она, пытаясь собрать все свои чувства в одну эту фразу.  
Точнее, если он жив и не вернется, то это значит, что Уолтера, которого она знает и… и любит — его больше нет. И она не знает, почему и как так получилось. И что заставило его. И отчего именно дядя Ричард и… если он знал, если ему сообщили, если предупредили, когда он должен исчезнуть…  
Это значит, что лучше бы он умер. Лучше бы его убили, потому что он повез Ее Величеству какой-то секретный доклад о мерзких делах ее дяди (она была уверена, что таковой имеется, что под видом каких-нибудь мазей и кремов дядя торгует, например, каким-нибудь героином!)  
Но для себя Интегра решила, что ее Уолтер, ее друг, ее почти что родной дядя — он не поступил бы так никогда. За эту свою правду она и хотела бороться, наверное, даже сильнее, чем за его жизнь. Или светлую память, как уж получится. Папа иногда говорил: «Честь важнее жизни». И добавлял, что это старинная армейская шутка, которая поломала жизни многим идиотам в первые месяцы Войны.  
Но он-то в нее тоже верил. И не поломался о нее. И Уолтер тоже воевал.  
— Если вы не поняли, — ленивым голосом прервал Алукард неловкое молчание, — то я все еще готов подчиняться вашим приказам. Итак, мы отправляемся в столовую, пить чай с ромашкой, или?..  
Интегра решительно выпрямилась и расправила складки на юбке. Надо бы переодеться в спортивный костюм, но некогда!  
— Ты умеешь водить машину? — спросила она.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Алукард.  
Зашагавшая было к двери Интегра остановилась, чуть не врезавшись в стену.  
— Это как? — обескураженно спросила она. — Ты же такой старый! Автомобили при тебе придумали!  
— В годы, когда меня еще интересовал автотранспорт, меня возили специально обученные люди, а до этого у меня был личный кучер, — скучающе протянул Алукард. — После знакомства с вашим уважаемым дедом меня в принципе перестал волновать способ моей доставки к полю сражения: у Короны, которую достопочтенный ваш предок преизрядно и без малейших сантиментов разорял, были дюжины способов перебросить меня в нужное место.  
— Все равно странно, — насупилась Интегра.  
— Машины внушают мне ужас, — вполне искренне, как ей показалось, произнес Алукард. — То ли дело пистолеты. Что насчет ваших познаний в этой области?  
Интегра нетерпеливо махнула ему здоровой рукой, поморщившись от того, как боль прострелила ее в раненое плечо.  
В теории она пару раз рулила машиной на плацу, когда папа сажал ее на колени. Остальное было просто: заводят с тормоза, первая передача на постоянный ход и хорошенько жать на сцепление, прямо всем весом. А до города они и по табличкам доберутся.  
На практике все оказалось чуть сложнее. И папин «Майбах» пару раз заглох от ее неумелых попыток завестись, и дверь гаража, в который они вошли по-хозяйски, под ленивым покровительством магии Алукарда, они просто вынесли, неудачно сдав назад и разбив габаритный огонь.  
— Надеюсь на ваше мастерство, — философски заметил Алукард, на лбу которого после всех этих манипуляций появилась длинная уродливая царапина. Которая, впрочем, очень быстро затянулась.  
Он уселся на переднее сидение с очень странным выражением лица. Вроде бы такой отстраненный на вид, но нет-нет да мелькнет на лице эта хитрая, блуждающая усмешка, как у мальчишки, который сбежал с уроков в кино, да еще и на сеанс, где показывают голых девиц. От вида этой усмешки Интегра все-таки решила пристегнуться, хотя ремень и мешал ей прижиматься поближе к тугому, неповоротливому рулю.  
Одну из воротных створок, впрочем, они тоже снесли: машина не стала дожидаться, пока оцепеневший от гипноза охранник откроет их, и нетерпеливо рванула вперед от легкого нажатия на газ. Интегра спохватилась и открыла глаза, проехав по инерции с полсотни метров, сосредоточилась на замелькавшей под колесами дороге и невольно бросила взгляд на подсвеченный фарами щит.  
До Лондона оставался всего-то десяток миль. И это невольно заставило ее поддать еще газку, так что стрелку на спидометре зашкалило далеко за шестьдесят.  



	3. Chapter 3

— Объясни мне одну вещь, которую я не очень понимаю, — решилась спросить Интегра, когда они спускались по винтовой лестнице в подвал Дворца.  
— Я весь внимание, — откликнулся Алукард, широко и уверенно шагавший по этой самой лестнице вниз.  
Морг, который они разыскивали, были известен Интегре лишь на словах: специальное помещение в подвале Королевской резиденции. Если верить папиным рассказам, именно в этом подвале решались самые важные вопросы жизни Королевства. Дело ее дядюшки и «процедура» в отношении самой Интегры находились под личным контролем Ее Величества, значит, и вопросы важные, и место вполне известное. Далее Интегра решила действовать по обстоятельствам, но Алукард на удивление легко и безошибочно сориентировался, стоило им одним его легким прыжком преодолеть забор.  
Сперва он нашел небольшую увитую девичьим виноградом стену, потом безошибочно ткнул в какой-то кирпич и потянул на себя кольцо, спрятанное за винными бочками, после чего галантно протянул ей руку. Да и в дальнейшем ориентировании он не испытывал никаких проблем, как минимум, с темнотой.  
А Интегра мало того, что шла ощупью, так еще и подволакивала за собой ногу: более-менее освоившись с тем, как жать на газ и проскакивать все светофоры на красный, она не очень разобралась с торможением. Пришлось импровизировать в ближайший столб. Благо, произошло это практически в двух шагах от резиденции Ее Величества, а Алукарда, вылетевшего через лобовое стекло на капот, такой способ выходить из машины ничуть не смущал: он преспокойно отряхнулся, вправил свернутую шею на место и помог ей выбраться из-под груды возмущенно скрипевшего металла.  
Изрядно поплутав по застенкам Дворца, они, наконец, набрели на дверцу, которую Алукард отметил довольным хмыканием. К тому моменту они, кажется, вскарабкались до самого чердака, чтобы начать спускаться — по древней, заполированной тысячами шагов лестнице. В полной тишине — Интегра успела уже приметить, что Алукард редко начинал разговор сам, несмотря на всю свою словоохотливость. Он предпочитал отвечать, а не спрашивать. По крайней мере, с ней. Тишина, прерываемая лишь шарканьем ее подошв, была столь напряженной, что Интегра решила чем-то ее разрядить.  
— Ты легко здесь ориентируешься, — заметила она, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту перед собой. — Даже не стал влезать в мозги к охраннику, чтобы найти морг.  
— Как вы это поняли? — на секунду обернулся он в ее сторону.  
— Ну… ты на него так посмотрел… не так, как на охранника у ворот. И не было этого ощущения… как когда мы проходили через стену — будто все вокруг вязнет, становится липким и противным. Это потому, что ты хорошо знаешь эти места?  
— В некотором роде. У меня много полезных знакомств в самых неожиданных местах.  
— Ты провел меня сюда через ходы за картинами, — осторожно заметила Интегра. — И через параллельный коридор, который опоясывает церемониальный зал. Это значит…  
— Полагаю, что круг людей, которым этот ход знаком, достаточно широк. Но коль скоро вас это так интересует — да. Его показывали мне заинтересованные в сохранении инкогнито королевские особы в, если можно так выразиться, личных целях.  
— Ее Величество! — ахнула Интегра, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
В голове не укладывается! Он ведь такой!.. Ну…  
Интегра сама до сих пор не могла понять, как относиться к его внешности. Бледность, острые черты лица, эти повадки, то резкие, то плавные, как у большой хищной птицы, какого-нибудь коршуна, обманчиво мягкие и сразу же резкие жесты — вроде бы все это должно было отталкивать. А уж когда он смеялся, показывая все свои зубы разом, так и вовсе брала жуть. Но… но в нем было что-то такое. Как писали в некоторых романах сестры Бронте — «это был интересный мужчина». Интересный — пожалуй, самое правильное слово.  
Но Ее Величество! С юности известная своими прекрасными манерами и безупречной репутацией!  
— Во мне была более заинтересована ее сестра, — спокойно ответил Алукард.  
Интегра невольно выдохнула: ну да, точно. От леди Маргарет можно было ожидать чего-то подобного.  
— Ее Величество, впрочем, тоже мне хорошо знакома. В молодости мы имели с ней не один тет-а-тет — все как один совершенно дружеские, если вас это так беспокоит. Мы с ней «добрые приятели», если хотите.  
— А с леди Маргарет? — подозрительно спросила Интегра.  
— Я могу вам сказать, что лишь из-за общения со столь неординарной и прелестной леди я в конечном счете и попал в подвал. Мне пришлось быть весьма изобретательным, чтобы отвечать высоким стандартам эксцентричности Королевского двора. Раз леди Маргарет пришло на ум, что она хочет уединиться со мной, будучи наряженной в костюм вашего папеньки — надо отметить, эти широкие мужские плечи на костюмах дивно шли к ее тонким запястьям и субтильной талии. Однако ваш батюшка не смог пережить следов пудры и помады на лацканах его любимого пиджака. А поскольку я вынужден был хранить инкогнито столь высокой персоны, он счел мое молчание саботажем и предательством, за которое я должен был понести наказание.  
— Эти твои дурацкие шутки становятся все более раздражающими, — пробормотала Интегра. — Ты не мог бы выбрать другую тему для разговора?  
Вместо ответа Алукард усмехнулся и, неожиданно, встал на месте как вкопанный: Интегра врезалась ему в спину.  
— Полагаю, мы на месте, — заметил он, постучав по большой металлической двери с надписью «Прозекторская».  
Интегра для пробы налегла плечом на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что та заперта. Не успела она предложить Алукарду, чтобы тот выломал дверь (или стену), как тот без слов шагнул к ней со спины и неожиданно крепко обнял, да так, что у Интегры дух из груди вышибло. Не успела она возмутиться, как вампир легко оторвал ее от пола и…  
И, накрыв полами своего плаща, просто прошел с ней сквозь стену.  
— П-предупреждай в следующий раз, — прозаикалась Интегра, вновь оказавшись на твердом полу. И тут же, осененная страшной догадкой, обернулась к нему в возмущении. — Ты же сказал, что не умеешь телепортироваться!  
— Расстояние между молекулами незначительное, пройти нужно тоненькую кладку, — пожал он плечами как ни в чем не бывало. — Потери массы незначительны и, полагаю, коснулись только моей скромной персоны.  
— Потери… куда потери?  
— Не имею представления, — легкомысленно ответил Алукард.  
Интегра невольно поежилась, представив себе этакую черную дыру, в которую засасывают какие-то кусочки массы Алукарда. А по ту сторону дыры — другой Алукард, к которому эти самые кусочки липнут. Вампир в двух мирах и измерениях, живет вечно и вечно скалится, бр-р-р.  
Интегра от противного дрязглого холодка сложила руки на груди, оглядевшись по сторонам. Мрачное «дежурное» освещение, белоснежный кафельный пол, огромный оцинкованный стол с желобками и небольшой столик рядом с ним, на котором рядком были разложены жутковатого вида и назначения инструменты. Все стерильно чистое и оттого почему-то особенно пугающее. За столом — расчерченная на квадратики стена. «Камеры хранения» перед отправкой в последний путь. Интегра нервно дернула головой, Алукард, посчитав это приказом, двинулся вдоль стены, то ли чутко присматриваясь, то ли не менее чутко принюхиваясь.  
Она не могла не спросить его после этого.  
— Тогда… ты сказал, что у дяди Ричарда смердит кровь. Поэтому ты не станешь ему подчиняться, — с легкой запинкой, произнесла Интегра. — Это ты в прямом смысле сказал? Он был чем-то болен?  
— Если только «подонок» — это симптом какой-то болезни, — спокойно ответил Алукард. — Нет, я не учуял ничего странного в его крови, если вы об этом. Он всего лишь не был достоин называться человеком, и уж тем более — моим Господином.  
— Почему ты так решил? Мне не показалось, что вы были знакомы, — пояснила она в ответ на его удивленно сверкнувший взгляд. — Он тебя точно не узнал. Это потому, что дядя Ричард почти не жил с семьей, да?  
— Нет, моя Госпожа, это потому, что у вампиров чутье на ублюдков, — усмехнулся Алукард. — Оставим в стороне моральный облик вашего дедушки — как Хозяин он был непогрешим. Однако вся Королевская челядь осуждала его за жизнь на две семьи. Он пытался зачем-то вести параллельную, «нормальную» жизнь. Нашел женщину уже после смерти вашей достопочтенной бабушки. Тешился иллюзиями о том, что с у него может получиться «нормальная» жизнь. И что может вырасти на лжи, если не погань?  
Интегра посмотрела на вампира тяжелым, буравящим взглядом. Абсурдно, но ей очень хотелось оправдать дядю, несмотря на… на все. Уж точно не вампиру его осуждать! С его-то историей! Она хотела сказать, что дядя Ричард никогда не был плохим, просто ему не везло. Иногда очень сильно не везло. Если бы рядом с ним в нужный момент нашелся кто-то более опытный, более мудрый, кто-то, подсказавший ему, что против Интегры не нужно воевать, не нужно впадать в панику: для него точно найдется место в новой администрации. Если бы кто-то просто осадил его, если бы…  
Да. Кто-то.  
Поразмыслив немного, Интегра решила, что совершенно точно не хочет узнавать, что там такого в ее крови разглядел этот древний зануда, если решил ей подчиняться. Невольно Интегра подумала, что он еще ни разу не намекнул на ее возраст, не посмеялся над ним и не задрал перед ней нос. Он скорее увещевал ее. Даже морализаторствовал. Но в нем не было противной взрослой снисходительности. Наверное, потому что он вампир, а для него все люди все равно что дети? Ну сколько им отведено той жизни, так, пара недель в его вампирской системе счисления. И все-таки она решила сказать это вслух:  
— Я думаю, если бы ты узнал его получше, ты бы не был к нему так строг.  
— О да, перевоспитание убогих, оплакивание сирых — узнаю фамильный почерк, — хмыкнул Алукард. — Мы не сойдемся с вами во взглядах на воспитание, моя Госпожа. Вы поступили самым гуманным образом по отношению к вашему дядюшке, он не мог бы пожелать себе лучшей судьбы.  
— Чтобы его пристрелила девчонка? — почти с отвращением спросила Интегра.  
— Чтобы его убил Хеллсинг, — без тени иронии произнес он.  
— Странно, — произнесла Интегра. — Что ты мне доверяешь, — пояснила она. — Ты ведь вообще меня не знаешь.  
— Вы продолжаете оправдывать это доверие каждым своим словом, — чуть слышно рассмеялся Алукард. — Меня восхищает сама постановка вопроса: вы звучите так, словно я должен вас опасаться. Воистину, вы достойны быть моей Госпожой. Но не могу не отметить коренного противоречия, моя Хозяйка — вы так и вовсе доверяете человеку, который всеми силами это доверие предает, даже не присутствуя при нашем разговоре лично.  
И вдруг он резко дернул один из ящиков на себя. Слабенький замочек, державший камеру с трупом запертой, жалобно звякнул и не выдержал такого обращения. С легким шуршанием из «камеры хранения» выкатились носилки, на которых неподвижно лежал полиэтиленовый черный мешок, застегнутый до самого верха. Интегра не успела даже понервничать, как Алукард дернул молнию вниз.  
Тут же набок свесилась изуродованная выстрелом голова. Ее выстрелом. Интегру снова замутило, но она заставила себя смотреть, как Алукард расстегивает мешок все дальше. Длинный, наспех сшитый грубыми черными нитками Y-образный разрез на его груди заставлял усомниться в том полезности всего мероприятия: разве могло хоть что-то остаться в его жилах после такого?!  
— Вполне могло, моя Госпожа, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Алукард. — Не до дна же они его высушивали. Мы на очень цивилизованной скотобойне, служащей высоким целям Королевской семьи. На худой конец поищем в отходах или препаратах плазмы — если, конечно, лейб-медик Ее Величества счел эту кровь годной к переливанию.  
— А так можно? — максимально отстраненно спросила Интегра, глядя, как вампир вертит в руках руку ее дяди.  
Единственную оставшуюся у него.  
— Вам еще многое предстоит узнать, — произнес он совершенно серьезно.  
И, прежде чем она успела отвернуться, он раззявил свою огромную, острозубую пасть и с хищным влажным хрустом впился в безвольное дядино запястье.  
В происходившем было что-то постыдное, неправильное. Там, в подвале особняка, Интегре и не пришло бы в голову отвести взгляд, когда Алукард расправлялся с телохранителями дяди или когда она сама навела на него пистолет. Это было сражением, битвой — чем-то романтическим, возвышенным даже, пусть и кровавым, о чем ей так часто рассказывал папа.  
Здесь же было что-то другое. Что-то глубинное, звериное, отвратительное. Как сам Алукард сказал? Поедание трупов в чумном городе — оголенная, постыдная немощь смерти, издевка над тем, кто не может тебе ответить. И то, как это происходило…  
Интегра вздрагивала, жмурилась до слез (она плакала впервые с похорон отца), то отводила взгляд, то снова смотрела на Алукарда, который по-старически чмокал о кожу мертвеца, пытался вытягивать хоть какие-то капли крови из стылых вен, раздирал его запястья в клочья, примериваясь то к одному, то к другому месту. Кажется, если бы ее не было рядом, он просто перевернул бы труп и начал бы его трясти, чтобы точно выпить все, все до последней капли. Или разорвал бы тело в клочья, а потом долго, как тогда, в подвале, ползал бы по полу, собирая капли крови языком. В какой-то момент Интегра почти готова была попросить его: бога ради, да откуси ты уже кисть целиком! Прекрати так его истязать! Он понес уже наказание самое тяжкое — зачем ты так измываешься над его трупом?  
Но она молчала. Молчала и смотрела, потому что за одним мертвецом, изуродованным страхом (лицо дяди Ричарда было так перекошено в гримасе ужаса, что это не могли скрыть даже последствия выстрела), был еще один человек. Живой, как ей хотелось верить.  
Живой, как она боялась.  
Целую вечность спустя глухое рычание Алукарда сменилось неким подобием довольного ворчания. Он что-то нашел в его венах. И, найдя это, он запрокинул голову, обнажив острый, судорожно задергавшийся кадык, закрыл глаза и на секунду застыл. Жуткий, погруженный в какое-то подобие транса… совершенно нездешний. Глаза его светились сквозь щелочку между веками — густым, пурпурным, алым цветами. Веки и ресницы его дрожали, лицо искажали бесноватые гримасы, грудь то раздувалась, то опадала… пока он, наконец, не открыл глаза.  
— Быстрее, — почти прохрипел он.  
— Что?.. — сипло каркнула Интегра.  
— Прикоснитесь ко мне. Ближе, сильнее. Ну!.. — почти прорычал он.  
Глубокий, мрачный голос, полный экстатического восторга — он манил ее, гипнотизировал. Алукард протягивал ей руку — ладонью вверх, подрагивающую, такую обманчиво беззащитную. Без слов, взывая к той страшной части ее «я», которая без колебаний нажала на спусковой крючок, он манил ее разделить этот момент. Абсолютная искренность подчинения — словно он предполагал, что она заподозрит его во лжи, если он просто ей расскажет. Словно он хотел, чтобы она увидела правду своими глазами.  
Безотчетно, повинуясь связи, которая намертво спаяла их нервы той самой ночью когда она разбудила его, Интегра шагнула вперед, почти оттолкнула его руку в сторону, бросилась к нему на шею и, крепко, болезненно зажмурившись, вцепилась в его губы то ли поцелуем, то ли укусом.  
Падение во тьму чужих эмоций оглушило ее, перевернуло внутренности и отозвалось колющим острым холодом где-то в кишках. Интегра застыла в чужом бесконечно растянутом мгновении: тягучая секунда, продлившаяся целую вечность. Она видела направленное в свою сторону дуло, крохотную черную точку, видела, но уже не слышала выстрел: короткая вспышка порохового газа. И тишина.  
Но нет, нет — осторожнее, Госпожа, нам следует двигаться в обратную сторону. Незримая рука Алукарда резко, не щадя толкнула ее в грудь, дальше во времени, проматывая тягостные для нее минуты и часы (переполненные торжеством его ликования). Интегра почувствовала, как ее мысль наполняется незнакомым, кислым на вкус бахвальством. Словно она влезла в чужой пиджак, очень большой, пропахший табаком, неприятно дерюжий, жесткий, встопорщенный… но этот пиджак вдруг начал усыхать прямо на ней, укорачиваться, приникать к ее телу.  
И она вдруг поняла, что чертовски устала. Эта секунда, момент в длинной, наполненной разочарованиями жизни — за ней не стояло длинной истории и подробностей, это не был дружеский рассказ о тяготах и лишениях, нет: эти самые тяготы буквально стояли у нее за спиной, положив свои когтистые лапы на ее плечи, вжимая ее в пол. Столько было надежд, и все вновь разрушено! Сколько можно терпеть издевки и насмешки, он даже после смерти умудрился переиграть меня! Чертовски умно, братец, чертовски остроумно: даже если я попытаюсь оформить над девчонкой опекунство, то придется занять свою очередь в хвосте благородных пэров, что уже готовы облагодетельствовать несчастную сиротку. Эту блядскую милашку с плаксивой мордой, чтоб ее черти драли! Я почти готов устроить это самолично, столкнуть ее с горки в Преисподнюю.  
Изнутри и снаружи, своим рассудком и чужим, Интегра ощущала, как в дяде Ричарде крепнет и зреет желание, промелькнувшее пугливой искоркой. Она разгорелась в тот момент, когда Интегра вцепилась в руку сэра Айлендза, который поддерживал ее на похоронах папы своим спокойствием. Она припоминала с трудом, что в тот день он рассказывал ей истории их жизни, одну за другой. Своим проникновенный спокойным голосом.  
И как же эта уверенность, эта несгибаемость сэра Айлендза бесили! Ей-богу, проще ее убить!  
Проще-проще-проще — ведь есть все шансы, мы же договорились. Мы все обсудим, да-да, мне есть, что предложить. Это не контрольный пакет акций, но он так много знает, а уж сколько умеет… я смогу, я в ноги ему кинусь… нет, лучше. Я сломаю его о колено. Я…  
Интегра захлебнулась. Горькая, ядовитая желчь вскипела в ее горле, в глазах помутилось. Чужой пиджак, такой удобный поначалу, сдавливал ее все сильнее. Душил ее. Буквально ее…  
— …для первого раза. Старайтесь не позволять чужим эмоциям столь сильно вас захлестывать. Ну, ну, моя Госпожа, дышите глубже. Вы сможете, я знаю. Это пройдет, это уже проходит, прямо сейчас.  
Интегра с трудом разлепила веки: ресницы ее слиплись от слез, из уголка рта, она чувствовала, сочилась слюна. Не сразу она поняла, что уже некоторое время лежит… или висит? В общем, у Алукарда на руках. Он ходил кругами по прозекторской и баюкал ее, точно ребенка. Сам он, буквально минуту назад походивший на одержимого, выглядел совершенно невозмутимо и даже чопорно.  
Интегра судорожно вздохнула.  
— Это…  
— Это все, — спокойно произнес Алукард. — Дальше проникнуть нам не удалось бы. Чудо, что эти крохи получилось выцедить. Но я бы попросил вас впредь не подвергать меня таким ужасающим страданиям, Госпожа: как вы сами могли почувствовать, вкус крови вашего дядюшки полностью передает его сущ… о, ну это лишнее. Вдохните поглубже, — почти укоризненно произнес Алукард, буквально почувствовав ее рвотный спазм. — Не стоит оставлять нашим коллегам лишних улик, верно?  
Интегра судорожно кивнула, чувствуя, как от боли разрывается правое плечо.  
— Расслабьтесь, — не столько предложил, сколько приказал Алукард. — Дайте себе еще несколько минут. Вы будете бесполезны, если не придете в себя.  
Она обмякла и закрыла глаза, глубоко, прерывисто вздохнув.  
— Он прилетел в страну под чужим именем. Заранее прилетел, но не приезжал в гости, хотя знал, что папа болен.  
— К сожалению, до причин, побудивших его приехать, мы не дотянулись, — Алукард осторожно поставил ее на пол. — Поверхностные эмоции были слишком сильны. Он боялся, он надеялся, он ликовал, ненавидел и готов был пойти на крайние меры. Я бы даже сказал — он хотел их применить, быть может, не вполне это осознавая. И он…  
— …назначил встречу с Уолтером. Да. Я поняла это, — произнесла Интегра, сделав несколько твердых шагов, придерживаясь края прозекторского стола. Голос ее тоже окреп. — Дядя Ричард ликовал именно после нее, но все так мутно, так грязно. На что-то надеялся, чего-то предвкушал… а тут я. И папа. И…  
— И вы хотите знать название гостиницы, в которой он остановился, если уж нам известно его конспиративное имя, — подсказал ей Алукард. — Вы хотите направиться в какой-нибудь полицейский участок или даже в аэропорт, чтобы разыскать таксиста, который его вез. Вы готовы потратить на это хоть целую неделю.  
Интегра обернулась к нему, утерев подрагивающие губы. Ее все еще тошнило, но она начинала понимать, что у Алукарда есть какое-то решение проблемы. Как пить дать, самое невероятное.  
— Выкладывай, что у тебя на уме? — спросила она, отчего-то слегка улыбнувшись. — Ты сейчас призовешь каких-нибудь демонов, которые точно тебе нашепчут все тайны по его внутренностям?  
Интегра рассчитывала, что после этих слов вампир улыбнется. Она ведь пошутила. Но он отчего-то вздрогнул и недобро прищурился — впрочем, лишь на секунду.  
— Все гораздо проще, — размеренно произнес Алукард. — Вы знаете, что я особенно ценю в старой доброй Англии, моя Госпожа? Приверженность традициям, помноженную на полное отсутствие вкуса и любви к минимальным удобствам. Полагаю, вы были очень увлечены путешествием во внутренний мир вашего дяди, но я все-таки узнал интерьер гостиницы. Такое редкое сочетание отвратительных занавесок с неудачными копиями картин на стенах, но главное — эти убогие обои в цветочек, они меня в кошмарах преследовали до сегодняшней ночи. Это конспиративная явка вашего отца. Мы часто ее использовали в шестидесятые.  
— И далеко она находится? — Интегра не решилась сразу дать оценку полученной информации. Все было столь странно, столь непостоянно, да еще и машину придется где-то угонять!  
— Для вас это не имеет значения, моя Госпожа. Идти вам точно не придется, — усмехнулся Алукард. — Вы умеете ездить верхом на пони?  
—У меня давно взрослая кобыла, — пробормотала Интегра, приваливаясь плечом к стене. Ноги держали ее с трудом, руки тряслись, а сердце…  
Кажется, разбилось даже то, что и раньше разлетелось на куски. Ей было противно и мерзко, ей было…  
Так грустно.  
— Понадеемся, что новый транспорт вас тоже устроит. Но пока я все-таки возьму вас на руки. Нам предстоит пройти мимо на редкость пошлого гобелена по внутренней галерее, я боюсь, ваш утонченный вкус этого просто не выдержит. А потом вы оцените новый транспорт… если позволите. Если отдадите мне приказ, — уточнил он.  
Несмотря на всю слабость, Интегру все так же терзало любопытство. И странный, веселый страх — будто на американских горках. Быть может, лишь из-за любви к этому аттракциону она и не заорала, когда Адская Гончая, на спине которой она неловко пристроилась, вцепившись в ее бока коленями, вдруг рванула с места, да так быстро, что в ушах засвистело.  



	4. Chapter 4

Отель был из тех, что гордятся богатой историей («Уцелел во время Пожара!») и фирменными холодными завтраками, в которых масла гораздо больше, чем положено по закону. Низенький, сровнявшийся окном цокольного этажа с мостовой, темного, будто копченого кирпича, он с любопытством высовывался из-за более современного своего собрата. Притаился он на севере Лондона и наилучшим образом подходил для обстряпывания самых темных делишек, подпольной игры в карты, бутлегерства и прочих развлечений низшего сословия. Комнаты в нем, меж тем, стоили весьма недешево — возможно, именно из-за редкостной терпимости хозяина к любым грехам, большим и малым.  
— Ваш папенька часто посещал это место, потому что у его хозяина всегда была страшная аллергия на любые бумаги. Здесь можно было останавливаться вовсе без документов. Более того, это даже приветствовалось во все времена, — Алукард галантно подал ей руку, помогая слезть. — Здесь принято вместо оплаты оставлять чаевые: натуральная богадельня, все бесплатно, включая клопов в постели и тараканов в ванной  
Интегру страшно мутило, она чуть не вышибла себе половину зубов во время бешеной скачки: куда там лошади! Гончая брала барьеры умело и ловко, вовсе их под собой не чувствуя. И всю дорогу Интегру, прижимавшуюся грудью к костистой плешивой ее спине, непрестанно волновал вопрос…  
А из какой части Алакарда она отрастает? И где в этот момент находится он сам? Есть ли какая-нибудь связь между ними… натурально, так сказать.  
Ох, не забыть бы его расспросить поподробнее!  
— Мы будем работать мягкими методами или вы предпочтете побыстрее, госпожа? — поинтересовался Алукард. — Вынужден вас предупредить, что Хозяин — иммигрант из Беларуси, старый советский партизан. На уговоры не поддается, попытки подкупа будет стоически игнорировать, молчать будет под любыми пытками.  
Интегра покачала головой.  
— Если ты не лжешь насчет этого места, то он вряд ли подслушивал, — в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Интегра вздохнула. — Папа никогда не стал бы иметь дела с тем, кто болтает — он бы тогда не ходил сюда вовсе. Значит, этот хозяин не торгует информацией. А как надежнее всего не торговать информацией? Не слушать ничего, что говорят в номерах.  
— Слегка утопичное предположение, моя Хозяйка, но воля ваша, — фыркнул Алукард. — Впрочем, ему-то они уж точно не стали бы отдавать ничего на хранение. Вся надежда на то, что мы найдем в номере вашего дядюшки. Вы позволите?  
Не дождавшись ее ответа, Алукард буквально пихнул ее подмышку и одним плавным прыжком очутился на подоконнике второго этажа. Интегра, пытавшаяся выпутаться из собственной юбки, кубарем вкатилась в изящно, одним элегантным движением выбитое окно.  
— Мог бы пройти насквозь! — возмутилась она, воинственно высунувшись из-под подола.  
— Боюсь, что подобное не под силу даже мне, госпожа, — покачал головой Алукард. — Вампиры не ходят сквозь стекла и зеркала. И — нет. Дело не в серебре.  
— А в том, из-за чего тебя посадили в подвал? — с ехидцей уточнила Интегра.  
— Несомненно, — гротескно серьезно кивнул вампир. — Однажды я шутки ради все-таки рискнул пройти сквозь старинное фамильное зеркало, что стояло в опочивальне вашего батюшки и, смеха ради, прихватил с собой его отражение. Лишенный возможности ежеутренне прихорашиваться и вертеться перед зеркалом, подкручивая свои усы, он был столь взбешен, что сперва вовсе побрился до хруста, а после заточил меня в подвал. Не знаю, сколько еще лет он прожил бы без своего отражения. Но эти сущности очень привязчивы и не переносят одиночество, оно должно было вернуться совсем скоро. А ваш батюшка… что же, он никогда не умел признавать своих ошибок. А уж человек, у которого похищено отражение — он становится сам не свой, звереет и способен в рукопашной схватке одолеть не только вампира, но самого черта. К чему доводить до такого и сталкиваться с чужими отражениями, верно?  
Интегра уже привычно закатила глаза и вяло отмахнулась. Комната дяди Ричарда интересовала ее гораздо сильнее его идиотских шуточек. Она сразу кинулась к большому дорожному чемодану, с которого предусмотрительно были сорваны все самолетные бирки. Внутри — обычный набор франтоватого путешественника, несколько аккуратно упакованных костюмов и шляпа с залихватски заломленными полями. Носки, пена для бритья, пара дешевеньких книжек без единой закладки: название и содержание забываются ровно на последней странице, лишь бы время в автобусе скоротать. Портсигар без гравировки, пустой ежедневник (Интегра даже просмотрела его на свет, надеясь, что он заполнен невидимыми чернилами). Даже одежда! Он выбрал не ту, в которой приезжал обычно — ни тебе серебристых монограмм на рубашках, ни инициалов на галстуке. Дядя Ричард был настолько осторожен, что… да. Да, не показалось.  
— Смотри, — Интегра привстала на цыпочки и сунула Алукарду под нос пепельницу. — Столько времени прошло, но…  
— Но если номер оплачен и висит табличка «Не беспокоить», хозяин сюда не войдет, — спокойно отметил Алукард. — Вы правы, ваш дядя кое-что сжег в этой пепельнице. Как, впрочем, и Уолтер.  
— С чего ты взял? — напряженно спросила Интегра.  
— Точно такой же пепел был на полу его спальни. Вы его не заметили, потому что слишком нервно ходили из угла в угол. И разметали его.  
В голосе его Интегре примерещилось сочувствие, даже жалость. И это, странным образом, куда сильнее ее разозлило.  
— Ты мне об этом не сказал!  
— Полагаю, стоило сделать это в ту же секунду, когда я его заметил? — без сарказма спросил Алукард.  
Интегра, только-только начавшая понимать, какие именно интонации в его голосе нужно улавливать, так и застыла на месте. Безмятежность на его лице не могла ввести ее в заблуждение: он ждал от нее гнева. Ну что ж, она готова была его предоставить.  
— И когда ты заметил? — напряженно спросила она, решив (один лишь раз!) подыграть ему.  
— В тот же вечер, когда вас госпитализировали. Да, моя Госпожа. Я заходил в его комнату. Но тогда я не мог предположить, что это его спальня: слишком уж много вычурного и бесполезного хлама.  
— Но зачем ты…  
— Ближе всего к вашей спальне. Если идти через стены, разумеется. Я стерег вас, пока вы спали.  
— И когда? — вспыхнула гневом Интегра. — Когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать?!  
— Когда вы спросили бы меня, Госпожа.  
Он был столь монументален в этот момент, столь величественен и пронзительно вдохновенен, что Интегра, полыхавшая от ярости и готовая его придушить, невольно им залюбовалась. Пламенеющий поэт на изломе своей страсти: он и говорил так, словно пел лишь ему понятную печальную песнь.  
— Вы могли спросить меня в самую первую секунду, моя Госпожа. Вы могли обратиться ко всем моим силам — вы не сделали этого. Я восхищен вашей храбростью, я покорен вашим мужеством, вашим стремлением прикоснуться к истине собственными руками. Была ли нужна вам моя правда в ту минуту? Разумеется, нет! Вы ищете успокоения.  
— А чего ищешь ты?! — рявкнула на него Интегра.  
Алукард покачал головой, будто предлагая ей догадаться самой.  
Она резко отвернулась от него.  
— В конце концов, это ничего не доказывает, — глухо произнесла Интегра. — Сжечь что-то в его комнате мог и сам дядя Ричард.  
На задворках ее воображения та мрачная ее часть, что была способна на убийство, уже нарисовала себе во всех красках сценку из дешевого детектива, которые папа (да и дядя Ричард, как оказалось) так любил читать в дороге: говорил, они убаюкивают лучше любого снотворного.   
Вот Уолтер прикатывает к кабинету дяди Ричарда тележку с вечерним ужином. Вот нервничающий дядя Ричард распахивает ему комнату: облаченный в свой любимый помпезный халат «а-ля династия Цинь», расшитый алыми и черными драконами, он крутит в руках его кисть, пытается прочитать что-нибудь по лицу Уолтера, которому буквально три часа назад, через пустой кофейник после файв-о-клока, передал небольшое предложение о сотрудничестве. Уолтер, не изменившись в лице и ничем не выдав себя, молча кланяется и удаляется, дребезжа тележкой по пустым коридорам. У дяди Ричарда не хватает сил даже окликнуть его, он сломлен и разбит, он почти готов расплакаться, ведь все уже знают, что жизнь его летит под откос. И вот, под вечерней семгой в каштанах, на листе капусты он видит аккуратно сложенный квадратик плотной мелованной бумаги, на котором выведено всего два слова: «Я согласен». Лицо дяди проясняется, он с удовольствием ужинает, запивая семгу белым вином, причмокивает себе в усы и… и ждет.  
Ждет, когда Уолтер покинет главный вход в штатском и испарится на те несколько ночей, что понадобятся ему, чтобы обстряпать дельце.  
Но зачем?! Что стало предметом торга?!  
— Все рассыпается, все неправильно! — неожиданно всхлипнув и зло утерев набежавшие слезы, произнесла Интегра. — Как бы он потом оправдывался перед Советом?! Как дядя Ричард оправдывался бы?! Убийство — это слишком серьезно! Тем более ребенка!  
— Если у него не было достаточно мощи, — пожал плечами Алукард. — Вы знаете, Госпожа, с некоторыми диктаторами и людоедами по совместительству дружили лишь потому, что на территории их захудалых стран было достаточно лития. Неограниченная мощь сподвигает самых человеколюбивых защитников прав и свобод заметать свое ценнейшее возмущение под коврик до лучших времен. Как бы там ни было, а комната совершенно пуста. Здесь не осталось никаких улик.  
Интегру неожиданно пронзила догадка.  
— Это место… ты сказал — конспиративная квартира? Папа ходил сюда за… ну, за этим?  
— В основном для деловых переговоров. Но иногда и за дамой сердца и чресл. Вы верно поняли, Госпожа, — произнес он спокойно и без усмешки.  
Серьезность его навевала Интегре странноватые мысли о том, что где-то в этом тихом и укромном месте могла жить когда-то женщина, которую сама Интегра никогда не знала. Не помнила. И отец однажды, когда она уже могла чуточку соображать, с болью в голосе попросил ее никогда не спрашивать ни о чем. Интегра тогда сделала вывод, что ее мама, кем бы она ни была, давно мертва. Или…  
— Я могу поручиться лишь за то, что обитающие в этом месте дамы — под стать хозяину заведения. Прелестные девы с глубоким взглядом, умеют хранить секреты лучше любой могилы… но есть варианты.  
Тяжело призадумавшись, Интегра, уже успевшая оценить, какое отупляющее и пагубное воздействие оказывает гипноз Алукарда на людей, все-таки решилась. Хотелось верить, что его вмешательство в чужой разум влияет так… ну, не навсегда.  
— Надо найти самую высокую блондинку, какая здесь есть. С самой большой… ну, грудью, — отведя взгляд, промямлила Интегра. — Или так, или в комнате и в самом деле ничего нет.  
Долго разыскивать не пришлось: в доме постоянно проживали четыре девушки, и лишь одна из них выглядела так же, как те пассии, которых дядя Ричард приводил на все семейные праздники и неизменно представлял их Интегре как «будущих тетушек». Чуть полные, с мягкими руками и покатыми плечами, в платьях с открытой линией округлой спины, статные и неизменно улыбчивые, даже смешливые — типаж был всегда один и тот же. Даже странно, что девушки в его жизни менялись так часто.  
Алукарду понадобилась ровно одна минута, чтобы девушка, отличавшаяся от всех прочих интересов дяди суровостью взгляда и непоколебимой прямотой длинной красивой шеи, монотонным голосом ответила, что джентльмен из четвертого номера и впрямь провел с ней несколько вечеров. Три дня назад, уходя в город, он попросил ее взять на сохранение вот эту вещь.  
На ее белой, чуть схваченной желтыми мозолями, ладони покоился небольшой ключик с узорчатой витой головкой. Он вряд ли подошел бы к какой-нибудь двери: слишком маленький и тоненький. Скорее он подошел бы к постельному сундучку или почтовому ящику. Более девушка ничего не могла сказать, ведь она не знала даже имени постояльца — никто его не знал. Такова политика их заведения.  
Улика (а это, несомненно, была именно она) была одновременно шокирующей и какой-то жалкой. С одной стороны, ключ подходил к чему-то, а значит, скрывал тайну! С другой стороны…  
Черт, а на что она надеялась? Что дядя Ричард держал надписанными все свои злодейские планы?!  
От бессилия Интегра вдруг почувствовала, что… скрипит зубами. Бессилие и недоумение держали ее за горло куда сильнее отчаяния. Несомненно, они с Алукардом уже могли бы сойтись на том, что… можно было бы просто объявить розыск и…  
Нет, черт побери, нет!  
Улика могла вести куда угодно! К кому угодно! И этот кто-то мог быть чертовски опасен!  
— Феноменально, — вдруг хмыкнул у нее над ухом Алукард.  
Он осторожно протянул руку и взял крохотный ключик в свои огромные, гибкие паучьи пальцы под взглядом оцепеневшей Интегры. Внимательно его изучил и покачал головой.  
— Мне всегда нравилось постигать глубины человеческого цинизма, — произнес он с неестественной кривоватой усмешкой. — Но этот случай грозится стать уникальным даже в моей обширной практике. Я узнаю этот ключ, моя Госпожа.  
— И куда нам теперь идти? — спросила Интегра онемевшими губами.  
— На кладбище, — преспокойно ответил Алукард.  
Уходя, Интегра оставила на столике погруженной в транс девушки всю наличность, какую они нашли в чемодане дяди. Последнему она точно не пригодится никогда более.  



	5. Chapter 5

На территории особняка было свое небольшое кладбище, где избранных вояк хоронили «за особые заслуги». Так ей рассказал папа, когда она впервые его заметила. Посадив ее на плечи, он объяснил, что самих Хеллсингов здесь не хоронят, потому что и сам особняк, и все, что с ним связано — это знак особого расположения Короны, но всего лишь во временное пользование. «Мы служим народу Британии, — объяснял он, — и не стоит думать, моя хорошая, что мы с тобой очень богаты. Мы просто на иждивении целой страны, на очень сытном, но временном пайке».  
Правда, пояснил он позже, никто не знает, сколько это самое «временно» продлится в их случае. Почти сто лет длится, и пока никаких жалоб не поступает.  
Дедушку Абрахама, следуя этой странноватой позиции, хоронили далеко от дома, который ему предоставил лично Король (за особые заслуги перед неродным ему Отечеством), на севере, за знаменитым Хайгейтским кладбищем.  
— Хозяин на смертном одре буквально приказал, чтобы его «не хоронили в два ряда с беднягой Марксом», — почти благоговейно рассказывал ей Алукард, когда они уже преодолели небольшой забор. — Кладбище уже тогда было изрядно переполнено, не знаю, есть ли сейчас свежие могилы в этой земле. Ваш дед страстно мечтал быть похороненным на родине, в Голландии, но такую милость ему оказать уже не могли. Слуга Короны должен покоиться недалеко от Ее сердца, если он был предан ей при жизни.  
Интегра слышала Алукарда словно через два слоя ваты.  
Она знала о дедушке только из чужих рассказов. Для нее он был почти книжным персонажем, героем поэм и романов, в которых беспримерная мудрость и христианское милосердие причудливо смешались со звериной жестокостью и изощренным коварством. Папа не успел толком рассказать ей о нем, наверное, потому что считал, что о деталях такой биографии ей знать рановато. Великий ученый, магистр фантасмагории, если хотите. Человек великого ума и скверного характера. Папа любил его тоскливо, надрывно, как любит отвергнутый ребенок Великого Предка. Отец же его в ответ был сух и сдержан. Иногда Интегре казалось, что папа так безумно ее любил, так ее баловал и лелеял, именно потому, что боялся, что и она потом будет о нем вспоминать как о сухаре и брюзге, который за всю жизнь и словом ласковым ее не отметил. «Думаю, он все-таки любил меня, по-своему, как мог, — сказал он ей однажды вскользь, — просто был слишком строго воспитан и не обучен, как бы эту любовь выразить и показать».  
Интегре в тот момент стало так жалко папу, что она стала любить его чуточку сильнее, хотя казалось бы, куда сильнее.  
Интегре дедушка представлялся молчаливым гением с загадочным взглядом, как на его фамильном портрете в Зале заседаний. У него недоставало указательного пальца на левой руке — она выдумала себе тысячу приключений, в которых он его лишился. Его ястребиный взгляд и сурово нахмуренные брови вразлет будили в ее сердце неясные, пугливые чувства.  
Алукард добавил этому портрету красок своими рассказами. Неожиданно, но по ним выходило, что дедушка Абрахам был тем еще шутником.  
— Особая тонкость и деликатность юмора его состояла в том, что он всегда сохранял каменное лицо, когда отпускал шутку или рассказывал самый невероятный анекдот, — почти меланхолично произнес Алукард. — Это выводило из себя абсолютно всех его знакомых и служащих, ведь никогда нельзя было понять, всерьез ли он приказывает то, что приказывает. Сегодня левая лягушачья лапка в стакане чая вместо ложечки — это шутка. А завтра он и в самом деле возьмется стряпать какое-то чудодейственное зелье, чтобы травить непокорных вурдалаков Западного округа, используя плесневый вишневый джем и крысиный помет. Даже его супруга никогда не понимала, в шутку или всерьез ее дорогой Абрахам изволит величать ее проклятым исчадием Ада.  
— Но ты понимал его всегда, — задумчиво произнесла Интегра. Спрашивать или даже уточнять смысла не было.  
Алукард кивнул: мол, вы и сами это чувствуете.  
И она чувствовала. Ей казалось, что это призрачное ощущение начинается от раны на ее левой руке и прорастает с каждым часом все глубже в ее плоть. Более того, сейчас, когда Алукард, если можно так выразиться, изливал ей душу, Интегре начинало казаться, что у нее растут клыки. Что она стала гораздо выше ростом.  
Что она всемогуща и чуть ли не богоподобна.  
«Глупости все это, разыгравшееся воображение», — сердито осаживала она себя в такие моменты. Но мысли эти нет-нет да возвращались к ней и даже ее захватывали.  
Насколько сильным будет отныне это единство? Насколько чутким будет вампир к ее словам и желаниям. Будет ли он чувствовать ее боль и слезы, ее переживания и душевные тяготы? И нужно ли ей избегать их впредь, чтобы он был ей послушен, чтобы не подумал освободиться? Хотя…  
Интегра в который раз задумчиво смерила Алукарда взглядом. Его исполинская безмятежность будто питалась ее присутствием. Ей чудилось прикосновение — словно он нет-нет да поглаживал ее по волосам, но не руками, а взглядом, мыслью. Ей чудилось, что он хватается за ее ладони, а когда она ловит его на этом — он отступает в сторону, как мальчишка, который из желания дружить и нежелания в этом признаваться дергает за косички.  
Меньше всего на свете он походил на кого-то, кто отчаянно ищет свободы. Она никогда в жизни не слышала, чтобы слово «Хозяйка» кто-то произносил настолько отчетливо с большой буквы, с таким подобострастием.  
И ей, кажется, это нравилось. А если и пугало, то самую чуточку.  
— Когда ваш дедушка покидал этот мир, отправляясь в царство более его достойное, он в мельчайших деталях распорядился о собственных похоронах. Хозяин Артур был тогда молод и строптив. Он все пытался сделать по велению собственной скорби: ведь похороны, как известно, владения живых, а не мертвых.  
— И ты ему помешал? — хмыкнула Интегра.  
— Я лишь исполнил последнюю волю своего Господина, — спокойно пожал он плечами. — Он повелел похоронить его без гроба, в одном саване и завернув в белое полотно. Не скрою, для этого мне пришлось выкрасть его из прозекторской, и папенька ваш закатил страшный скандал по этому поводу. Но даже он понимал, в какой фарс превратятся похороны, если перед ними придется выкопать труп. И в глубине души он понимал, что прав я, а не он. Ваш дед повелел обойтись без дорогих гробов и залпов над могилой, без лишних гостей. Он хотел лежать там, где много деревьев и тишины, потому что он слишком устал от «английской суеты». И он попросил меня о еще одной детали. На мой взгляд — самой остроумной.  
До конца жизни, рассказывал ей Алукард, дедушка Абрахам не вполне освоился с чужим для себя языком, а вести переговоры ему приходилось часто. Он иногда путал слова, и каждый такой случай больно бил по его самолюбию, особенно если попадал в салонные анекдоты о нем самом. Он предпочитал письмо любому разговору. Знакомство со мной окончательно утвердило его в существовании мира Горнего, хотя он и прежде был глубоко верующим человеком и даже воинствующим клерикалом. В глубокой старости, когда он полностью отошел от дел, взвалив все тяжбы Организации на плечи Хозяина Артура, он все чаще приходил в ужас от одной перспективы.  
— Он стал абсолютно убежден, что его вознесшийся дух будут пытать бесконечными просьбами, жалобами и слезами. Ваш батюшка получил безупречное образование в Итоне, знал язык гораздо лучше своего отца, и потому частенько в спорах с ним одерживал верх, просто потому что очень быстро и напористо говорил, — произнес Алукард с некоторой грустью, когда они нашли нужное надгробие. — Посему в официальном своем завещании он оставил следующее повеление: «Не просить о моей усопшей душе, ибо она вознесется и без ваших молитв, а все пожелания, обращения и воспоминания ко мне обращать исключительно в письменной форме».  
— Это… — произнесла Интегра после некоторой паузы. — Как-то…  
— Это весьма по-английски, — усмехнулся Алукард, присаживаясь у могилы на корточки. — Полагаю, ваш достопочтенный дедушка и сам не представлял себе, насколько англизировался за десятки лет жизни в Альбионе. Но особенно мне понравилась небольшая сноска после этого повеления: «В случае, если вы не найдете ответа на обращенное ко мне письмо, значит, благочестия в вашей мольбе недостаточно». А для исполнения своей воли он повелел оставить в ногах его могилы вот это.  
Алукард поманил ее рукой: за раздвинутыми в стороны низенькими колючими кустарниками, пышно разросшимися у основания массивного каменного креста, скрывалась выбитая прямо в камне прорезь. Подцепив ее ногтями, на глазах у затаившей дыхание Интегры, Алукард осторожно вынул небольшой каменный кладезь, в котором таился деревянный ящичек.  
— Ваш батюшка, кажется, хохотал над этим посланием, — произнес Алукард, вынимая из кармана найденный ими ключик. — И называл вашего дедушку «сбрендившим стариканом». Но, как видите, он был еще большим англичанином, раз уж выполнил даже такое странное предсмертное повеление. Сутяжничество и бюрократия — вторая суть этого чудесного народа.  
Ключ вошел в скважину с трудом и провернулся в нем не сразу. Алукард не стал откидывать крышку: торжественно, даже с ноткой какой-то таинственности, он протянул ящичек ей, учтиво склонив голову.  
Интегра взяла его в руки. Гладкий на ощупь, он был захватанным и немного сколотым по углам: она видела это в ярком свете взошедшей полной луны. Им пользовались. И, похоже, делали это довольно часто.  
— Папа писал дедушке письма? — тихо спросила она, не решаясь откинуть крышку.  
Могила выглядела такой неухоженной только в этом году. До этого, Интегра точно знала, папа навещал дедушку минимум два раза в год.  
— Не на моей памяти, — покачал головой Алукард. — Полагаю, он до конца своей жизни оставался бунтарем и предпочитал донимать покойного мысленно. Однако я убежден, что ваш благонравный дедушка давно его за это простил, ведь он и впрямь обретается в лучшем из миров, что не знает злости.  
Интегра открыла сундучок одним резким движением, пока ей хватало уверенности и наглости на этот поступок. Она не сразу поняла, что зажмурилась и даже на секундочку задержала дыхание. Словно то, что могло скрываться за крышкой, лишило бы ее последних сил и той немногой уверенности, что еще оставалась в ней. Она стояла так, в теплой полуночной тишине короткой пронзительной летней ночи, ветер холодил ее разгоряченную шею, кровь колотилась в ее щеках и ране на руке, и мужество вернулось к ней не сразу. Алукард молчал, давая ей время. Весь мир ждал ее решения. И, наконец, она заглянула в «почтовый ящик» своего умершего дедушки.  
И в нем действительно лежали письма. Много писем, толстая стопка, перехваченная простой канцелярской резинкой.  
Интегра быстро села на землю и развернулась к свету луны, кляня себя за то, что под рукой у нее не было ни спички, ни зажигалки, ни фонарика. Но даже ее плохого зрения хватало, чтобы разглядеть конверты: самые обычные, отправленные с вокзала Кингс-Кросс, с современными штемпелями и знакомыми ей однопенсовыми марками. А вот и другие, ответные письма — из Франции, с разных адресов, все до востребования. Все вскрыты канцелярским ножом с одним и тем же аккуратным срезом с правой стороны, узнаваемым педантичным треугольничком: фирменный почерк Уолтера. Так он готовил корреспонденцию для папы, приносил ее на подносе, разложенной стопочками по степени важности. Она видела, как он делает этот надрез: филигранный и резкий, одно решительное, годами отработанное движение.  
Дрожащими руками Интегра вынула из первого попавшегося конверта письмо. Буквы заплясали у нее перед глазами, не складываясь в цельную картинку, но почерк! Этот наклон, эта завитушка на букве «Б», кружочек вместо точки: она очень хорошо знала почерк Уолтера. Ведь он писал ей утренние записки и передавал новости от папы или просьбы спуститься в его кабинет. Она тысячи раз видела этот наклон, этот решительный нажим и подчеркивания заглавных букв в переписках на папином столе. Сомнений быть не могло.  
— Сколько этих ключей было? — закашлялась Интегра. — Сколько он их оставил?  
— Больше десятка, — произнес Алукард без каких-либо эмоций в голосе. — Интересантами были не только его сыновья, но и некоторые члены Королевского двора. Уж не знаю, как они распорядились своими ключами. Это было очень давно, моя Госпожа, очень давно…  
Эта новость ободрила ее. Интегра быстро пролистала стопку писем большим пальцем: больше сорока посланий точно, какие-то конверты толстые, а какие-то совсем тоненькие. Но не альманах переписки, не военные мемуары.  
— Мне нужно место, где посветлее, — произнесла она, прижав письма к груди и решительно развернувшись в сторону входа: в сторожке охранника наверняка есть лампа, а о самом дремлющем старичке Алукард уже побеспокоился: ему даже не пришлось ничего не внушать, просто углубить немного сон и все.  
Краем глаза Интегра заметила, что Алукард подобрал безжалостно выпотрошенную шкатулку и осторожно ее запер. Потом услышала тихий каменный скрежет каменного ложа: вампир свято чтил заветы своих прежних хозяев и заботился о почтовом ящике на будущее. Будто Интегре вдруг придет в голову когда-нибудь им воспользоваться.  
В сторожке Интегра осторожно подвинула ноги похрапывающего старика и села за колченогий столик. Небольшая лампочка под потолком светила вполсилы, за окном в стекло сразу начали колотиться какие-то огромные мошки. Согнувшийся в три погибели Алукард, заглянувший внутрь комнатки, покорно закрыл дверь, стоило ей только покачать головой: его едкие комментарии были бы неуместны. Ей нужно собраться с мыслями и хорошенько все взвесить. С минуту она смотрела на его долговязую, чуть нескладную фигуру, замершую под удивительно ярким лунным светом. Человек, наверное, сразу начал бы слоняться от безделья, а он…  
Он просто ждал. Стоял и не двигался, будто чье-нибудь надгробие.  
Ох и неуместные же мысли в такую-то ночь.  
Интегра разложила письма веером перед собой. Подумав, подвигала конверты вправо и влево так, чтобы перед ней остался самый старый. Восьмидесятый год, она тогда была совсем маленькой. Письмо было от дяди Ричарда. Оно начиналось бодро: «Приветствую, старина! Надеюсь, тебя не подводят колени и глаза, а умом ты все так же остер и находчив, как и прежде. Хотел бы я пожелать тебе удачи, но куда уж там: от моего братца не дождаться чего-нибудь позитивного. Поэтому удача будет в твердом эквиваленте: не сочти за наглость, но вещица показалась мне стоящей. Собрана в Швейцарии, ход отлажен по какому-то самому точному в мире азимуту или как оно там называется? Подзавод ручной, чтобы не приходилось слишком часто снимать крышку, да и я, ты знаешь, в некоторых вопросах тот еще ретроград похуже любого занудного деда, не доверяю я этой японской электронике. Ударопрочные, в воде не тонут, в огне не горят, можешь поколачивать ими братца, раскрутив за цепочку (ха-ха!). Переживут еще нас с тобой…»  
Строчки бежали быстро, глаза ее слезились от напряжения, Интегра шевелила губами, повторяя каждое слово. Дежурное поздравление с днем рождения, казалось бы, но оно было… каким-то очень теплым, что ли? Оно даже с бумаги звучало так, будто Уолтер и Ричард были как минимум добрыми приятелями.  
А вот и ответное письмо, уже от именинника. Даже немного длиннее поздравления, начиналось оно вот с таких строчек: «Старина Дик! Чертовски приятный сюрприз, вот уж не ожидал! Ты бы поосторожнее с такими роскошными подарками, в моем преклонном (кхе-кхе) возрасте они могут и убить! Это не брегет, это самое настоящее чудо. Решил проверить тебя на вранье (без обид, приятель) и целый час полоскал его в проточной воде и разок окунул в кастрюлю: ни следа, ни царапинки! Только обжегся о цепочку. Теперь не побоюсь таскать их с собой на все задания, тем более у нас тут намечается одна заварушка, которая даже тебе показалась бы интересной, ну да черт с нашими мелкими дрязгами, лучше в ответ напиши мне, как обстоят дела с той твоей новой фирмой, о которой ты говорил в последнюю нашу встречу: в Доминионах, если я правильно понимаю, цены могут только падать, зато у нас растут, что не может не радовать…»  
Интегра с трудом верила тому, что видела. Она сразу поняла, о каких часах идет речь: Уолтер не расставался с ними, они всегда хранились у него в нагрудном кармашке форменного жилета, однажды она наблюдала, с какой любовью, с каким тщанием он их заводит, прикладывая к ним ухо и тихо-тихо шевеля губами. А само письмо! Интегра никогда не слышала от него подобных выражений, и если бы не почерк, вполне поверила бы, что письмо поддельное: скупые, сдержанные записочки, которыми он обменивался с ней, так контрастировали с этим жизнерадостным стилем, так разительно от них отличались.  
Она задумчиво отложила письмо. Выходит, они были близкими приятелями, если не друзьями. Но как? Почему она об этом совсем ничего не знала?  
Да, дядя Ричард был не самым частым гостем в их доме. Да, папа всегда журил его как старший брат и разве что за ушко его не таскал в шутку, а по плечу трепал не как друга, а как ее, как ребенка! Да, они общались чуть натянуто. Но судя по письму, по всему, что было написано — дядя Ричард терпеть не мог папу уже очень давно.  
И некоторые оговорки в письме Уолтера показались ей этаким успокаивающим компрессом на избитую гордость дядюшки: мол, ну не расстраивайся, он позадирает тебя и перестанет, этот старина Артур, мы оба знаем, какой он отходчивый.  
Следующее письмо поздравляло Уолтера с Рождеством, оно было толстенным и полным житейских подробностей и шуточек:  
«…с одной расстался, с другой сошелся, помнишь ту рыженькую пышную милашку? Она забеременела от меня, чертовка, и требовала от меня столько денег, что пришлось вести ее к своему знающему врачу. А я ведь знал, что нельзя пренебрегать своими вкусами, свяжись я с блондинкой, как обычно, ничего такого не приключилось бы! Ах, старина, я опять попал впросак, чертовы женщины! Ну вот как они это делают с нашими мозгами? Все, что я выручил с последнего своего дела (ты помнишь, как я торговал статуэтками из Индии?) пошло псу под хвост: Парижскую публику уже невозможно шокировать, я продал десятки, тысячи фигурок с огромными вычурными фаллосами. По-моему, я наводнил всю Францию индийскими членами и улыбчивыми совокупляющимися человечками! И как мне теперь продать им еще? Не смог найти в Индии по каталогу таких же каменных пёздочек, очаровательных и подходящих по размеру. Как думаешь, смог бы я продать их в комплект к тем членам? Или стоило выискивать в толпе педерастов и предлагать им второй член или миленькую тугую каменную жопку? Дьявол меня раздери, если бы их не смели с прилавков! Но индусы отчего-то боятся лепить пёздочки и жопки, увы мне, увы! Так несправедливо и печально оказываться в Рождество на мели. Мне пришлось съехать со своей уютной квартирки с видом на латинский квартал, но с этим я готов примириться: из кафе ко мне ордами ходили тараканы, а все мои милые пассии чертовски их боялись и визжали громче, чем когда я с ними развлекался пониже пояса. Да и отапливалась она хреново. Начинать теперь новый бизнес поздно, нужно ждать января, а до той поры буду перебиваться и ходить в гости ко всем своим прелестным подружкам на одну ночь. Так, глядишь, перехвачу время до весны, а там придумаю что-нибудь новое. Как тебе идея: торговля развратной церковной литературкой? Хе-хе, после Рождества должна пойти прекрасно, а уж под самую Пасху, когда народ оголодает до развлечений…»  
И Уолтер, как ни странно, отвечал в тон! Шутил и злословил насчет девиц, рыженьких и черненьких, прикладывал к письму пару сотен фунтов чеком, «чтобы кормить барышень не одним лишь своим круассаном в их же сливках», но главное! Главное — он жаловался.  
«…сам можешь себе представить, во что превращается для меня эта проклятущая неделя. За три дня до сочельника весь дом стоит на ушах, чтобы порадовать маленькую мисс, а она и елки-то не запомнит. Девчонка капризничает, часто плачет: я говорю ему, что надо уже делать что-то с чертовым отоплением в особняке, в этом склепе она все время ходит с соплями до колен, а он талдычит, что и сам вырос сопливым, и дети, и внуки у него будут такими же. Мало этой никому не нужной елки, так еще и приказ украшать казармы: куда бы ни упал взгляд нашего Повелителя, все должно быть празднично и цветочно, но сам он хочет лишь обозревать свои владения, не прикасаясь к ним. Я надписал столько открыток с приглашениями на новогодний праздник в особняке, что у меня отваливается рука. Праздник! Это на военной-то территории! Грозится, что всем солдатам раздаст хлопушки! Будет поить всех грогом из сапога! Все, чтобы девочка была счастлива, но это же абсурд! Лорд Айлендз, единственный его здравомыслящий друг, уже высказался, что балагурить рядом с военной техникой — верх идиотии. От визита в любой день праздников отказался — они расскандалились в сопли на этой почве, дом ходил ходуном. Если бы не тот случай с мадам, наверное, старик был бы тверже рассудком, но он у него давно помутился. Не знаю, получил ли ты приглашение на праздник, но ничего лучше отказа с твоей стороны быть не может. Потеху, которая наступит после этого, я распишу тебе в красках. Девочку жалко. Она куксится в этом огромном нелепом платье, которое он ей подобрал, как розовая грустная зефирка. Ей бы побыть с папой наедине и на коленях, а не слушать хлопушечные залпы, но нет…»  
Необременительная болтовня и довольно едкие шуточки. Интегра сразу вспомнила, как две одноклассницы однажды избрали ее мишенью для своих нападок и острот, злословили они с таким упоением, что в какой-то момент стали лучшими подружками. Это выглядело точно так же, но…  
Но им-то было по двенадцать лет! А не шестой десяток!  
Интегра спешно пролистывала письмо за письмом: поздравления с праздниками чередовались с обычными новостями из жизни. Вроде бы веселые и даже залихватские, письма дяди Ричарда почти всегда были пронизаны глубокой тоской.  
«…на поводу у моей мамаши. Ты, может быть, помнишь ее старина: экзальтированная мадам, все время с мешочком нюхательной соли на шее, закатывала глаза чуть что, ее могла свести с ума залетевшая в окно моль и кошка с неправильными пятнами на спине. Она сразу заявила мне, что умрет, немедленно и прямо на месте, если я посмею связать свою жизнь с военным ремеслом, ведь это гадко и подло, а военные мужи — они всегда такие ветреники, мол, я испорчу жизнь десяткам девушек! Она полагала, что ведение своего дела — лучшее, что я могу для себя выбрать, ну и что из этого вышло? Меньшим ветреником я не стал, любое дело в наше чертово время разваливается на куски без нужных знакомств: если у тебя нет дядюшки в колонии или в правительстве, считай, что ты банкрот и нуль. К чему я вспомнил про военщину? Взгляни на нашего старика. Он тоже повеса и недалек умом во всем, что касается ведения дел (если верить самому надежному источнику в твоем лице, старина). Однако же военная выправка и привычка к строгости не дают ему раскиснуть. Ах да, еще и военная пенсия, военные льготы, военное все — черт, я готов был бы потоптать германские ромашки сапогами за все привилегии, что он имеет сейчас! Мне тошно, друг мой, очень тошно: казалось бы, жизнь моя в самом расцвете, но она разваливается на куски каждый день. Я одинок и выброшен на обочину жизни, потому что недостаточно хорош для своего безупречного стареющего братца. Я клянусь тебе, мне кажется, что с каждым годом он все сильнее мнит себя моим отцом, а не братом! Того и гляди, начнет сравнивать меня со своей девчоночкой, да и ей я проиграю! Она-де читать выучилась в четыре годика, а ты, братец, хуи пинаешь в свои сорок. Не знаю, что еще сказать тебе: очередное мое дело прогорело. Скоро я смогу собирать со всех желающих билетики на просмотр главного парижского неудачника, а рядом нет ни единой женщины, которой хватило бы мозгов осознать, почему я так страдаю. Парижанки горазды только ебаться: я уже ненавижу их, они умеют думать только своей пиздой. Еще и заводят вечное нытье о своих свободах и правах, куда деваться от…»  
«…предложил мне место десятого клерка в «нашем» шотландском подразделении. Еще и этакую записочку прислал: закупать медикаменты и перевязочные материалы без потери для бюджетов сможешь даже ты! Аж три старухи в подчинении и казенный дощатый домишко на берегу моря! Будь проклят тот день, когда я решил попросить помощи! Я не могу назвать это оскорблением, это даже не плевок в лицо, он мне в него натурально нассал! Между строк читай: это все, на что ты способен, братишка, и будь доволен, что предлагаю это место. О проживании в особняке и речи не идет, хотя он принадлежал отцу вроде бы, а значит, половина — моя по закону! Или нет? Старина, не мог бы ты подсказать, чтобы я разобрался со своим юристом в этом вопросе? Нигде в открытых источниках нет информации о владельце, а на запрос в комиссию мне пришел отказ — данные засекречены. Не поверю, что Ее Старушайчество настолько скопидомка, что особняк находится на ее балансе! Правильно говорят: не хочешь зла — не обращайся за помощью к родственникам, они разве что выебут тебя по старой дружбе…»  
«…мог бы назвать это полным отчаянием, но нет, я приучился во всем видеть положительные моменты. В моем кармане сейчас настолько пусто, что я решился по старой дружбе с одной девчонкой махнуть в Азию на несколько лет. Она планирует возводить там ашрам. Я бывал в этой малярийной дыре во время своих беспечных каникул лет десять назад. О, старина, эта халупа привела бы тебя в ужас! Один нужник на десять домов, и тот — дырка в земле. Но знаешь, все лучше, чем работа с братишкой. Мое терпение исчерпала «пятничная вечеринка» для всех сотрудников всех подразделений. Наша шотландская ячейка тоже там была, и меня просто разрывало смотреть, как все вокруг празднуют что-то и веселятся, говоря о важном вкладе и общее дело. Да, черт подери, все без исключения поднимали бокалы с брютом, которые наше «подразделение» закупало на распродаже по дешевке. Не могу больше, эта показная порка меня уничтожает, в чем я-то провинился перед ним? Наказание за то, что недостаточно хорошим и способным уродился? Или что еще его не устраивает — форма черепа, форма челюсти? К черту, к черту все, всегда любил Индию, даже несмотря на все поносы, которые меня там прошибали. Будем считать, что он добился своего. Пусть воюет с кем хочет, с вампирами, с упырями — так и быть, братец, ты меня победил, я слаб и грешен, на конкурсе талантов проиграю даже твоей миленькой соплячке, она еще меня научит задницу подтирать — говорят, этим достижением гордятся маленькие девочки. Вот чего я совсем не понимаю, так это зачем таскать девчонку на такие сборища — сидит в углу и грустит, ты бы ему намекнул, что ребенку нужно общаться со сверстниками, а не смотреть на пьяные рожи силовиков, которые при ней не могут устроить свальный грех и трахнуть кого-нибудь бутылкой».  
«…новое рождение, если хочешь. Отсюда Европа выглядит клопом, который налился кровью и вот-вот отвалится от пережора. Я могу считаться князем по местным меркам, и почему я сюда раньше не переезжал, скажи мне, старина? Это сложно назвать счастьем, но здешние люди столь медлительны, столь нерасторопны, что торговать можно буквально чем угодно, просто перехватывая удачные предложения под носом у своих конкурентов, прости господи, это все равно избивать младенцев ссаной тряпкой. Совру, если скажу, что мне это не нравится. Еще несколько таких же сытых лет и…»  
«…скажешь, что я в своем познании преисполнился, ага. Не серчай, старина, но я сейчас натурально блевал от злости на своем заднем дворе. А я ведь до этого выпил самый сладкий и самый нежный ласси, это сраное «к ноге» поймало меня во время дневного сна. Как это еще назвать? Наш дед окончательно съехал с катушек на фоне собственного самоуправства! Права была мать, когда говорила мне на смертном одре держаться от Хеллсингов подальше, но нет! Нет, я понесся вязать семейные узы на отцовских похоронах, я ведь во что-то верил! Господь, убереги всех малодушных от таких ошибок, оно того не стоит. Я уже забыл, что такое жить по-европейски. Я научился ходить босиком даже по битому стеклу. Я так загорел — ты меня не узнаешь, вылитый гупта, только волосы белые, а не черные: я так сильно выгорел, что уже и не помню, какой у меня настоящий цвет волос. Меньше всего на свете я хочу возвращаться, но ты бы видел его письмо! А, впрочем, чего скрывать? Я приложу его. Наш великий светоч убежден, что чужими жизнями можно распоряжаться так же, как бюджетом: умилительно, слов нет. Я размышляю, как поизящнее харкнуть ему в лицо за все, что испытал за годы нашего знакомства. Разбежался и прыгнул прямо по его требованию. Не дождется».  
Интегра дрожащими руками развернула письмо, на котором знакомым папиным почерком, с его бескомпромиссной уверенностью в своей правоте было выведено следующее.  
«Я решил перевести тебя во второй Лондонский филиал. Будешь главным управляющим по всем вопросам. Билеты на самолет с открытой датой прилагаю, деньги на переезд в чеке — дату впишешь сам, отчитаешься по деньгам тоже сам. Я серьезно болен. Возвращайся. Артур».  
Письмо было датировано восемьдесят седьмым годом. Тогда Интегра еще не знала, что папа болен, он скрывал это от нее до самого последнего момента, буквально до первого серьезного приступа, который уложил его в постель у нее на глазах. Потом ей расскажут все бесчисленные «жалельщики», что отец ее и прежде харкал кровью, задыхался после каждой сигареты до синевы, падал в обмороки и даже попадал под капельницы, но умудрялся оставаться у нее на глазах веселым, румяным и жизнерадостным, ловко лавируя со своими приступами между ее уроками танцев и живописи.  
Его письмо буквально гавкало на дядю Ричарда. Неприязнь его и сухость, быть может, были той чертой характера, которую он никогда не показывал ей. Но если бы с ней так разговаривали, то…  
Утерев со лба набежавший пот, она вернулась к последним письмам. Отчего-то она была уверена, что на самом деле дядя Ричард написал их гораздо больше, просто сохранились не все.  
«…невозможно освоиться. Опыта управления мелкими предприятиями мне хватает, но тут столько бизнес-процессов. Для введения в курс дела мне понадобился бы месяц на любом уважающем себя предприятии, но знаешь, что он мне сказал? Это семейное дело, не делай вид, что не понимаешь его! Это от человека, который заслал меня заведовать складом в Шотландию! Черт знает что. Одни брифинги по четыре часа в день — черт, мешают работать. Осваиваю эту «технологию» по истреблению вампиров, мороз по коже. Я справлюсь, конечно, но мне отчаянно не хватает помощи. Наш дед отсылает меня к фолиантам и книгам, советует (ты только вдумайся!) сходить к священнику! Ну вот как это мне поможет разобраться, куда их бить и как пристреливать? Начинает загонять мне свою метафизическую пургу. Старина, мне просто необходима твоя помощь, без нее я потону в океане между горгульями, колдунами и прочей нечистью. Знаю, что ты ведешь все его дела: у тебя точно есть все наработки по ведению «бизнеса», будь он неладен. Можешь переслать мне почтой какие-нибудь из них? Надеюсь, ты пожертвуешь мне хотя бы часть своей огромной библиотеки опыта. Это какое-то безумие, мне просто некого больше попросить и…»  
«…называет это катастрофой. А сам уже и забыл, что стряслось в его военной части какой-то месяц назад! Забыл, как у него на дежурстве сожрали живьем лейтенанта! Я обошелся без потерь личного состава — да, никто не отменял «сопутствующий ущерб», а как иначе? Я попытался объяснить ему экономически, что даже если посчитать все штрафы, судебные издержки, расходы на похороны и ежемесячное содержание вдовы и сирот, то пристрелить гражданского куда выгоднее, чем потерять высококвалифицированный кадр. Одних расходов на повторное обучение и вывод в поле будет в десять раз больше, а сверху будет «сахарок» в виде расходов на форму, погончики и патроны. Удивительно, как он не понимает таких вот простейших вещей. Начал напирать, что у нас результативность выше: и что мне ему сказать? Что он этим пятьдесят лет занимается, а я полтора года? Что это он меня не подпускал ни к чему серьезному и даже не предлагал заняться семейным делом? Он просто меня не слышит! Молчу и закипаю от злости, он это видит и злится еще сильнее, он на меня орет, я молчу, но я…»  
«…надеюсь, что рак не заразен, потерять тебя в этом бедламе было бы невыносимо. Прекрати курить, старина, это сведет тебя в могилу. Вот странно, да? Когда я жил во Франции, мы виделись раз в месяц, а теперь буквально в одном городе — и только по праздникам, да еще и чужим. Это было унылое до тошноты зрелище. Наш дед пытался веселить толпу перепуганных ребятишек: живые мощи дрыгаются под попсовую музыку, просто ужас. Поймал девчонку ревущей за портьерой — это в день рождения-то. Я попытался ее успокоить, обнять, по голове погладить, а она что? Оттолкнула мою руку! Пропищала, что она-де Хеллсинг и со всем прекрасно справится! Вот и пусть справляется, ей-богу, я больше не могу выносить эту семейку, он мог бы не проебаться хоть в чем-то, хоть раз в жизни, хоть в воспитании ребенка, но она — точная его копия, только писклявая. Пожалей ее Господь, больше некому».  
Интегру бросило в дрожь. Она отлично помнила тот день. Прекрасно помнила эту безжалостно описанную дядей Ричардом сцену. Помнила, что потом хотела извиниться перед ним, ведь она просто постыдилась собственных слез перед ним, но…  
Но не сделала этого. А он все, все запомнил.  
Интегра прикусила губу. Реальность, которая была для нее таким незыблемым монолитом, дала трещину и рушилась буквально у нее на глазах. Ее отец — тиран, который не мог принять свободолюбивого сводного брата? Ее дядя — просто веселый мужчина, которого не принимали в собственной семье? И Уолтер… он симпатизировал младшему брату, а не старшему?!  
Она боялась хоть чему-то верить. Она обязана была дочитать оставшиеся два письма: самые короткие из всех.  
«…намекнул мне, что скоро нас ждет серьезный разговор. Полагаю, хочет передать мне основное дело. Если в нашем филиале ходят на ушах, у вас, наверное, царит форменное безумие. Ох, старина. Я готовлю себя к этому событию. Честно? Я готов все принять. Это будет тем вывертом судьбы, который сглаживает углы. Он выглядел до того жутко, буквально рассыпался на куски. Сказал, что ночами орет от боли в угол подушки, грызет его, а зубы иногда начинают рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки. Девчонка сидит у его кровати не отрываясь, я понимаю? Он мог бы пожалеть хотя бы ее. Думаю, ты пытался выгнать ее из комнаты, чтобы она не видела и не слышала всего этого, но она точно дикий зверек. Смотрит на меня исподлобья, огрызается, отказывается «бросить папу». Не знаю уж, как ее лечить, он точно искалечил ей психику этим своим превозмоганием и пародией на рыцарство. Нужна хорошая закрытая школа, индивидуальные педагоги, все вот это. Я уже посоветовался с одной своей знакомой дамой из Света, она пообещала посоветовать лучшее заведение. Я уж тонко намекнул, ха-ха, чтобы девчонку там не совращали эти лесбиянки-директрисы, надеюсь, она прислушается, а то я наслышан».  
Последнее письмо было совсем коротким. Буквы скакали по нему, словно паникующие блохи.  
«Старина, нам просто необходимо увидеться. Если я с тобой не поговорю, боюсь, меня просто разорвет. Уолтер, ты единственный, кого я могу считать другом в этой жизни. Я смогу прислушаться только к тебе. Не бросай меня, слышишь? Это все не назвать даже предательством, это блядский цирк, это какое-то шапито! Я не верю в то, на что сам отвечал буквально час назад! Ответь любым устраивающим тебя способом, мой пейджер у тебя есть».  
Все письма Уолтера, которые она прочитала до этого, были написаны тоном, который поддерживал дядю Ричарда, успокаивал его.  
«…ты едва ли представляешь, как он перенервничал, когда просто узнал о том, что ты в природе существуешь…»  
«…ваш отец допустил столько ошибок в его воспитании, что ты радоваться должен, что рос отдельно от него, он и тебе засрал бы голову всей своей псевдохристианской ересью…»  
«…ты слишком много беспокоишься о том, чего не изменишь, Артура растили командармом, он не умеет по-другому…»  
«…устаю от него — пиздец, он бывает дьявольски невыносим, но мне повезло: у людей моего звания, если хочешь, есть привычка к бесконечному терпению. Я могу после разговора с ним схватить тигра за хвост, раскрутить и вышвырнуть в космос, а уж если мы говорим о рабочих моментах…»  
Накопившейся усталости, раздражения и ворчания в его письмах было столько, что с трудом вязалось с тем безукоризненно вежливым и спокойным Уолтером, которого она знала. Тот Уолтер, напротив, мог урезонить нервничающего и безостановочно курящего сигареты отца, мог внимательно его выслушать и посоветовать что-нибудь. И, оказывается, за этим стояло притворство?!  
Последнее письмо Уолтера тоже было очень коротким.  
«Встретимся в «Крутом холме» в пятницу. Не паникуй и успокойся. Твой старый друг, Уолтер».  
Пятница. Это на следующий день после похорон. Это за день до исчезновения. За два дня до того, как…  
Интегра почувствовала лихорадочное, злое желание двигаться. Она сгребла развернутые листки бумаги в кулаки, яростно смяла их и швырнула на пол, принявшись их топтать. Она делала это до тех пор, пока бумага не смешалась с мелким мусором на полу и не превратилась в грязь. Слезы лились у нее из глаз, строчки из писем звенели в ее голове, они начали говорить голосами Уолтера и дяди Ричарда, наперебой рассказывая ей гадости про папу, про ее любимого отца! Это просто не могло быть правдой! «Деспотичный», «самолюбивый», «бешеный», «жадный до власти»! Понятно, о чем были последние два письма! Дядя Ричард, за два года свыкшийся с мыслью, что «Хеллсинг» перейдет в его руки, вдруг получил такой удар! Его снова готовили в старшие клерки, его буквально поставили перед фактом! И он… он хотел…  
Интегра вышатнулась из сторожки, жадно хватая воздух распахнутым ртом. Взошедшая высоко-высоко луна выхватила из темноты бледное лицо вампира: он оказался рядом с ней, когда она почти упала от слишком свежего ночного воздуха. Он смотрел на нее внимательно, и реальность рядом с ним казалась такой зыбкой. Ах, если бы дядя Ричард знал о нем с самого начала, он придушил бы ее портьерой на том самом дне рождения!  
Он ненавидел ее, быть может, не с самого начала — но ненавидел. И теперь ей казалось, что было за что. Она поперхнулась и закашлялась — вампир терпеливо ждал, поддерживая ее под локоть.  
— Что бы вы ни прочли, — спокойно произнес он, — я рекомендую вам помнить, что это правда лишь с одной стороны. Другая сторона уже ничего не сможет вам рассказать, поскольку находится в лучшем из миров.  
Интегра судорожно дышала. Алукард продолжал говорить ей что-то мягкое, успокаивающее. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что он говорит вовсе не на английском языке — но была ли разница? У нее шумело в ушах, горело лицо. Она…  
Она жаждала правды любой ценой.  
— Они встречались незадолго до того, как дядя Ричард решил убить меня, — произнесла она с усилием. — Теперь я хочу знать, где Уолтер, если он жив. Как ты можешь его найти?  
Интегра уже не сомневалась, что он может. Уолтер знал Алукарда, а значит, он был единственным, кроме папы, в той комнате, кто понимал, о какой тайне в подвале говорит умирающий. Он мог бы подсказать, намекнуть Интегре, подготовить ее. Он не сделал этого по какой-то причине. Чтил ли он последнее слово своего хозяина, на которого так устало жаловался в письмах, боялся ли за ее рассудок или… или хотел открыть эту тайну дядя Ричарду. Обещал ему эту тайну в качестве помощи и поддержки между строк в своих письмах.  
Злость, которой она никогда не чувствовала прежде, начала вдруг подниматься в ней, захлестывать, душить. Все вокруг казались ей врагами, заслуживающими мщения, и она вдруг поймала на лице Алукарда бешеную, веселую улыбку. Она не сразу поняла, что он в голос смеется. Над ней или вместе с ней?! О, неважно, черт побери! Ведь она и в самом деле начала смеяться от переполняющего ее гнева, потому что на плач у нее просто не осталось сил!  
— Госпожа! — весело рявкнул Алукард, вдруг резко схватив ее за плечи и больно их сжав. — Пожалуйста, помните одну вещь! Это вы определяете бытие! Это вам решать, что будет правдой! Взгляните на все сверху своим незамутненным взглядом — я жду вас! Ну?!  
Интегру бросило от этих слов в дрожь, у нее застучали зубы. Она невнятно пробулькала что-то сквозь истерический смех, пытаясь взять себя в руки. И резко, не дав себе времени на раздумья, влепила себе пощечину, колючую и отрезвляющую.  
Ей понадобилось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Да, Уолтер успокаивал Ричарда, ободрял его. Относился к нему не то как к другу, не то как к жалующемуся племяннику. И дядя Ричард — он и в жизни был капризным, прихотливым и не по статусу изнеженным. Его жалобы на простыни, как говорил сам Уолтер, смело можно было делить на пять. Он не мог быть заслуживающим доверия источником.  
Да, Уолтер жаловался на папу в своих письмах. Но они и при ней не раз спорили. Никогда не повышая голосов, не скатываясь в обоюдные оскорбления, но спорили и даже обижались друг на друга, после таких вот препирательств по два-три дня хранили молчание и общались исключительно передачей бумаг и поручений.  
Да, Уолтер явно любил дядю Ричарда больше. Но они ни разу не пожелал папе смерти. Ни разу не…  
— Как ты можешь его разыскать? — твердо спросила Интегра, утирая заплаканное лицо и набежавшие сопли рукавом.  
— Только с вашего приказа, моя хозяйка, — глухо произнес Алукард. — На этот приказ никогда не решался ваш отец.  
— Почему?  
Алукард не стал отвечать: он пожал плечами, мол, если я вам расскажу, то у вас тоже не получится. Вместо этого он протянул к ней обе руки ладонями вниз. Пентаграммы на его перчатках, обычный тканевой рисунок, притягивали взгляд, будто были на самом деле живыми существами, подвижными и переменчивыми. За ними таилась та самая магия, о которой так сумбурно, пытаясь обернуть страшную реальность в захватывающую сказку на ночь, рассказывал ей отец.  
— Это — Печать моего могущества, — размеренно произнес Алукард. — Я заковал себя ими и вручил вам ключ, он в сердце моем, в вашей руке. Сможете ли вы снять их? Дозволите ли вы пройти мне через Нулевой домен? Я должен слышать это из ваших уст. Тогда я смогу… буквально все. Все, что вы пожелаете, моя Госпожа.  
Печати на его перчатках начали… светиться. И с каждым его словом они становились все ярче и ярче, резали глаза и вызывали боль в груди. Рука ее разрывалась от биения крови в ней. Горло стискивало. Воздух вокруг них сгустился и закручивался в тугую воронку, вокруг которой повисла давящая, оглушающая тишина, от которой уши будто лопались. Интегра чувствовала его взгляд, который горел ярче этих Печатей, и взгляд этот был таким странным, таким тоскливым. Он не подначивал ее, не бросал ей вызов, как можно было бы подумать после его слов. Он был торжественен и строг, точно на панихиде. Алукарду было больно — эти самые Печати жгли ему руки, Интегра чувствовала это, потому что и у нее тоже… руки… запястья…  
Скривившись, она начала сдирать с себя перчатки, а под ними…  
Ох ты черт!  
По ее коже кровавым пятном расползался пентакль. Сперва бесформенный, он все четче вырисовывался в виде Печати, и глядя на это, Интегра почувствовала в груди глухое, мрачное торжество. Она не знала, что происходит с ней. Но чувствовала, что предлагает ей Алукард: разделить с ним тоску его всемогущества. Соединиться с ним в чем-то безграничном, оглушающе прекрасном. Она снова захохотала.  
— Скажи мне! — крикнула она ему, протягивая к его лицу свои изуродованные Печатями руки.  
После того приказа она больше не снимала перчаток на людях. Только наедине с собой. Раны на ее руках кровоточили, но она улыбалась. Раны складывались в Печать, которая с того самого дня навсегда осталась на ее ладонях, врезалась в них и напоминала о самом страшном в жизни решении.  
— Прикажите мне, — сказал Алукард сиплым, глухим голосом. — Скажите, что мне сделать, и добавьте: «Нулевая Печать ограничений снята»!  
Кровь лилась с ее распяленных пальцев, и бурное, несдержанное счастье переполняло ее. Жажда возмездия, почти утоленная, звенела в кончиках ее пальцев, клокотала в ее горле. Она могла утолить ее лишь правдой, и она приказывала, будто по наитию, ведомая шипучей, эйфорической болью, что сковывала их, объединяла.  
— Я приказываю тебе — где бы он ни был. Если кости его в земле — вырви их зубами! Если он жив — найди его! Найди и скажи, где он, чтобы я могла посмотреть в его глаза! Нулевая Печать ограничений снята, Алукард! Найди его!  
В ту же секунду над тихим, сонным кладбищем послышался глухой, нарастающий рев. Из-под земли, из самых ее глубин, несся торжествующий крик, который нельзя было объять сердцем. На него не хватало никакого человеческого страха. Интегре показалось, что земля под ней дрожит, стонет и разрешается от тяжкого бремени. Она схватилась за уши, чувствуя, как и их заливает кровью с ее рук. Она закричала, но крик этот потонул в демоническом хохоте.  
Алукард, неподвижный, разрываемый собственной мощью, клубился перед ней, искажался в воздухе. Тело его превратилось в одну уродливую, расплывшуюся в воздухе кляксу, из которой на Интегру вдруг выглянуло… нечто. Тысячей алых глаз.  
А потом этот поток буквально хлынул на Интегру, оглушив ее, сбив с ног, хотя у тех, кого она видела, на кого завороженно смотрела, не было плоти.  
Был только жадный взгляд, была подпитываемая ее яростью ярость.  
Завороженно она смотрела на них: десятки, тысячи, сотни тысяч искаженных лиц, в которых с трудом узнавались люди. Они были окровавлены и безглазы, глотки их были разорваны, а лица искажены предсмертной судорогой. Они хохотали и ревели, они неслись вперед, держа в руках разодранные стяги всех эпох и всех государств, какие только можно было вообразить. Бесплотные призраки, гонимые хозяйской волей — они жили ею те краткие минуты, что она им позволила. Они проносились мимо нее серым туманом, ветром, что не колыхал деревьев, чтобы унестись в неизвестном ей направлении. Своими мертвыми скрюченными пальцами он хватались воздух, пробовали его, искали.  
В ту ночь они наводнили весь Лондон, чтобы найти одного человека. И, корчась на коленях на земле, она каким-то образом… была с ними. Была ими.  
Бешеная пляска по ночному небу, извивающиеся в торжестве останки чужих мыслей и чувств. Как и кровь дяди Ричарда, они лепетали свои предсмертные слова, сгорали в собственной агонии раз за разом, но цеплялись за нее, жили ею, потому что другой жизни в их венах не осталось. «Да будет так!» — кричали они, сливаясь с Алукардом. Они были его глазами, его кровью, его бесконечно далеко протянутыми руками. Интегра чувствовала, что они способны на большее. Руки их, обагренные кровью, сомкнувшиеся в момент смерти на ятаганах, кинжалах и саблях, готовы были рубить и сечь. Они готовы были нести смерть и бесчинства. Они были порабощены Алукардом, но как он подпитывался их жизненной силой, так и они обрастали своим подобием чувств. Ненависть, злость и жажда, неиссякаемая, неостановимая. Без единого слова, без чужого рассказа Интегра понимала теперь, что такое Печать.  
Алукард — переполненная чаша. Он бурлил своей мощью. Эти души, эти голоса, эти судьбы, эта ярость — все это бурлило в нем, переворачивалось ежесекундно, пока он не встретил Абрахама Хеллсинг. Тот победил его (их), скрепил его (их) свободу Печатью, поработил его (их).  
Страшная, неукротимая мощь, безжалостное бремя. Благословенны будь чары, что навеки нас сковали, моя Госпожа, ведь я не слышу, не вижу, не чувствую (их).  
Интегру разрывало на куски. И в то же время…  
В то же время под ее пугливым рассудком, под ее маленькой слабой рукой — они повиновались. Они лебезили, пресмыкались, извивались и падали ниц, стоило ей только обратить на них свой взгляд.  
О, они были готовы ради нее не все. Они готовы были убить ее, разорвать, уничтожить, но прежде, но после — вознести ее, словно святую.  
Алукард жил с этим внутри. Он мог контролировать это (мог ли?) лишь благодаря…  
Благодаря ей!  
Свежий воздух ударил ее в грудь. Видя тысячами глаз, она ослепла, оглохла, преисполнилась могуществом, что отныне принадлежит лишь ей. И могущество это вознесло ее столь высоко, что она…  
Она упустила момент, когда они его нашли.  
Воющие от восторга так же, как от боли, они окружили ее, завертелись вокруг ее глаз, смазывая темную ночь в белую пелену. Они рвали ее за руки и за волосы, за одежду и за кожу: идем, идем! Прикажи нам! Дай нам! Позволь нам!  
Найти! Растерзать! Принести его голову! Убить, убить, убить!  
В тот момент, когда они своими призрачными когтями почти выскребли ее сердце из груди, она будто зажала его в своей ладони.  
Она воздела над головой судорожно стиснутый кулак, в котором колотилась вся их боль, весь их ужас, весь их восторг.  
Она прогремела на весь мир, заставив их в ужасе отпрянуть в стороны:  
— Довольно!  
Кожа натянулась, окропила Печати кровью — вновь, вновь, больно, невыносимо, чудовищно. Тем же наитием, что она притянулась к сердцу Алукарда, разделила его со своим, она приказала им замолчать.  
— Возвращайтесь! — повелела Интегра Хеллсинг, Госпожа и Хозяйка, прежде чем упала на начавшую сыреть траву. В горле ее булькала кровь, спина не могла больше удерживать ее…  
Но она не разжала кулак. И призраки, перепуганные ее могуществом так же, как могуществом своего истинного Господина, поспешили вернуться, закрутившись черной, смолистой спиралью.  
Каждый из них, возвращаясь в свою тюрьму, пронесся сквозь нее, задев ее душу, поцарапав ее.  
Заставив ее запомнить.  
И когда последний из них был затянут водоворотом, которым обернулось тело Алукарда…  
Тогда Интегра, наконец, отключилась.


	6. Chapter 6

Остаток пути они протряслись в автобусе. Интегра настояла на этом, а Алукард покорно склонил голову. Единственное, о чем он попросил самым категоричным тоном — донести Госпожу до остановки на руках. С этим не спорила уже Интегра, бессильно прислонившись к его твердом, но по-своему уютному плечу. В автобусе она тоже жалась к Алукарду. Ее трясло от холода и… жалости, наверное. Ей отчего-то очень хотелось обнять Алукарда и молча подержать его так, пообещать, что теперь-то уж все точно будет по-другому. Все будет хорошо, она настаивает на этом.  
Она пролежала на траве какую-то минуту, как сказал ей вампир, когда она пришла в себя. Он говорил это с благоговением и держал ее на руках так трепетно, будто она была плащаницей господней. Он сказал, что если бы она пожелала, эти призраки могли бы тут же обрести плоть. Они могли бы приволочь к ней Уолтера оттуда, где он был. Они могли бы швырнуть его к ее ногам. Но они услышали ее молчаливый приказ и просто донесли Хозяину о месте, где Уолтер находился.  
По счастью, рядом с кладбищем была таксофонная будка, а в ней сохранился справочник, привязанный к полке стальным жгутиком. Оказалось, что добираться им в сторону порта, почти час, если поймать редкий ночной автобус.  
После всего пережитого Интегра решила пожертвовать этим часом. Ей нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и… и кое о чем спросить Алукарда.  
— Ты кое-что сказал, — тихо произнесла Интегра уже после того, как Алукард предъявил ушедшему в другой конец салона кондуктору пустую ладонь вместо билетиков. — Про тебя и… и про папу.  
Без слов поняв ее вопрос, Алукард опустил голову. Она видела, как тяжело ему говорить об этом. Он словно отрекался от Господа.  
— Не мне судить моих Хозяев. Ваш отец был самым отважным, самым бесстрашным человеком, которого я знал. Твердости его воли, его радостному безрассудству можно было посвящать оды. Он был свиреп в своей борьбе за правду, но презирал жестокость, презирал даже себя за нее, себя — пуще всех прочих. Я могу лишь предположить, что именно это стало причиной. Он так и не решился на это, Госпожа, — обернулся к ней Алукард. — Он так и не смог разделить со мной… меня. Пожалуй, так будет сказать вернее всего — я не могу описать это словами, но вы чувствовали это сами. И — нет. Не это стало причиной тому, что…  
— Я знаю, — слабо улыбнулась Интегра. — В подвал ты попал не поэтому. Просто однажды ты угнал его трофейный самолет, который долго-долго стоял на заднем дворе нашего особняка, хранился там как памятник прежним великим временам. А поскольку пилотировать ты не умеешь вовсе, ты его разбил о его же личный вертолет на площадке. Это переполнило чащу его терпения, ведь прежде у тебя и не такое случалось. Например, ты угнал где-то танк и протаранил им казарму, где жил его любимый племенной сеттер.  
Внимательно ее выслушав, Алукард улыбнулся очень неожиданно, как-то… по-настоящему. По-человечески тепло и даже радостно. Он прекрасно понял, что хотела сказать ему Интегра: «Плевать я отныне хотела, почему ты попал в подвал, давай придумаем еще десять тысяч причин этому и будем соревноваться друг с другом, у кого анекдот получился смешнее».  
— Могу я позволить себе догадку? — едва слышно спросил он.  
— Валяй.  
— Вы и не хотели знать ответ на этот вопрос. Не так ли?  
— Ты прав. Почти. Ну, то есть, — замешкалась Интегра. — Это было просто любопытство. Как когда смотришь на человека в толпе и думаешь «а где он добыл такой смешной пиджак?». Проскальзывает за секунду.  
— Я могу спросить вас, — подрагивающим, будто от волнения, голосом спросил Алукард, — чем я обязан такому… доверию?  
Он выдохнул это слово так, как не смог бы произнести человек. В будущем Интегра будет иногда задаваться вопросом: неужели все подростки так опрометчивы в своих симпатиях, так легковерны? Но разве она хоть раз об этом самом доверии пожалела?  
— Когда я тебя разбудила, что-то произошло между нами, — серьезно ответила ему Интегра. — И ты спас мне жизнь, но… но вот это, произошедшее… оно важнее. Я чувствовала его все время. Понимаешь?  
Алукард торжественно кивнул. И более они не заводили разговор о тех событиях, Интегре достаточно было того, что он знает, чувствует ее, как она чувствует его. С того самого дня мысли их и чувства начали сращиваться окончательно, но об этом Интегре лишь предстояло узнать в будущем.  
— Что вы намерены делать? — спросил Алукард деловито. — И как я могу вам помочь?  
Интегра вяло пожала плечами. Это могло быть расшифровано примерно как «посмотрим по обстоятельствам». Она дышала на холодное стекло и кончиком мизинца чертила по нему пятиконечную звезду. После всего случившегося, после новых откровений… как могла она знать?  
Она увидит все в глазах Уолтера и тогда решит.  
Нужную улицу они нашли довольно быстро, в поисках дома пришлось поплутать мимо однообразных замусоренных улочек, забитых покосившимися однотипными домишками, которые временно возводились для работников рыбного цеха. Цех снесли, а домишки, почти опускавшиеся одной своей стеной в бурную реку, остались. И даже в этот поздний час там кто-то шумел. В отдельных квартирках гремел рок-н-ролл, голосили пьяные без повода мужчины, кто-то дрался. Кричали маленькие дети. Нужный дом был самым неприметным, самым сереньким из всех. Три этажа, плешивая черепичная крыша, выбитые стекла на первых этажах и похабные надписи на двери в подъезд. Ее не пришлось даже взламывать — она была распахнута им навстречу, подъездное нутро дышало им в лицо обычным смрадом нищеты и обреченности. Но после всего пережитого за вечер это меньше всего пугало Интегру. Она подобрала юбку и перешагнула какого-то загулявшего работягу, устроившегося лицом в ступеньки, и принялась подниматься на последний этаж. Обострившимися своими чувствами она понимала, что Уолтер выбрал квартиру на самом верху. Ведь крышами уходить проще всего, если…  
«В этот раз я доведу дело до суда, — вдруг мелькнула у нее мысль, — я не хочу становиться в чьих-то глазах тираном-самодуром».  
Она замерла перед левой дверью. Поцарапанная ножом, ветхая, она слегка покосилась в дверном проеме, через щель верхнего косяка слабо сочился свет. Сердце ее заныло в груди: она понимала, что вот оно. Его обиталище. Он здесь, призраки Алукарда не могли ошибаться. И те долгие секунды, что она собиралась для кивка Алукарду, были одними из самых страшных в ее жизни. В эти секунды Уолтер раздвоился, стал для нее одновременно врагом и другом, предателем и человеком, заменявшим ей дедушку. Он был жив и мертв для нее, и горькое торжество раскрытого предательства теснилось в ней вместе с горем, которому не хватало места в ее худеньком теле: опять, в который уже раз за эту отвратительно долгую ночь, слезы постыдно засочились у нее из глаз. Она не могла решиться долго. Ей показалось на долю секунды, что она готова — именно тогда она кивнула Алукарду. А когда в его руке хрустнула дверная ручка, развалилась на куски…  
Нет, не была. Не была, не была, черт возьми! Ей захотелось развернуться и убежать, кубарем скатиться с лестницы, вырваться на улицу и бежать, спасаться от правды! Лучше всего, если бы Уолтера просто не было в этом доме! Лучше всего, если бы он просто умер! Господи, как же было бы счастьем просто оплакать его труп, просто воздать ему все полагающиеся почести!  
Но он был жив. Это его голос Интегра, приросшая против своего желания к месту, слышала из недр темной комнатушки, из глубины этой вонючей квартиры на задворках Лондона.  
Он стонал. Болезненно, протяжно, с кровью в сиплом голосе. И это не Алукард был тому причиной — ведь он все еще стоял рядом с ней, последний рубеж ее самообладания, единственная причина, по которой она не сбежала тут же.  
— Уолтер? — спросила Интегра холодным голосом, не сразу поняв, что это она говорит так внушительно, так низко. — Это ты?  
В ответ она услышала еще один стон.  
Теплая, оглушающая волна облегчения будто окатила ее с голову до ног. Интегра сорвалась с места и ринулась в комнату, отчаянно стуча тяжелыми ботинками, задыхаясь от накатившего волнения и всего произошедшего и открывшегося ей за эту ночь. Стон Уолтера, надсадный и тяжелый, был для нее самой сладкой музыкой, а увиденное ею…  
— О, Уолтер!.. — почти разрыдалась Интегра.  
Все сомнения были отринуты прочь, все страхи забыты. Ее душа пела от счастья, хотя сама она задыхалась от слез, пытаясь одновременно утереть их и найти где-нибудь нож.  
Уолтер Долленз лежал у ее ног — как она и хотела, как предлагал ей Алукард.  
Он был крепко избит: волосы его запеклись от крови, лицо было заплывшим, синим, строительные стяжки впились в его руки и ноги, выкрученные за спину в самой нелепой позе, а рот ему закрывала какая-то вонючая тряпка.  
Полминуты спустя Интегра баюкала его голову у себя на коленях, целовала его в лоб, наклоняясь низко-низко, и обещала ему, что все, все теперь будет хорошо.  
От счастья она забыла даже об Алукарде, который замер в углу комнаты внимательной тенью.  
И пристально, не мигая, смотрел за всем происходящим.  



	7. Chapter 7

— Всегда приятно встретить старого друга после долгой разлуки.  
— Взаимно, — произнес Алукард, вальяжно устроившийся в кресле. Вернее сказать, воплотившийся прямо в нем из темноты.  
Уолтер видел его плохо: из-за подбитого глаза вампир перед ним двоился и будто перемещался из одной точки в другую. Впрочем, он вполне был на это способен.  
Уолтер чуть заметно вздрогнул: за два десятка лет он успел позабыть, насколько пристальным и тяжелым бывает его взгляд. Он совсем не изменился, словно в насмешку над самим временем… и он пришел не просто так. Впервые Уолтер ощущал неприязнь столь острую, столь неукротимую. Вампир, что с него взять — сплошная эмоция, слишком яркая для человека, слишком невыносимая. С ним всегда проще было ужиться ребенку: эта бурная эмоциональность была им по плечу… до определенного времени.  
Дети взрослеют. Он отлично это знал. И всегда очень по этому поводу переживал.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — первым не выдержал Уолтер.  
— О, всего лишь хотел справиться о твоем здоровье. Ты ведь не молодеешь, — оскалился вампир. Как всегда — безошибочно нажал на болевую точку. Сукин сын. — А если посмотреть твой эпикриз, становится удивительным подобная жизненная стойкость.  
— Мы, английские джентльмены, бываем не по возрасту крепкими, — сдержанно ответил Уолтер.  
У него были сломаны три ребра. Серьезно пострадала селезенка, перебит нос, разорвано ухо. Травмы коленного сустава, вывернутые пальцы на руках, раздроблены пальцы на ногах. Множественные синяки, ссадины, царапины и следы от ожогов на теле можно было не упоминать: эти травмы значились как легкие. От удара по голове он стал куда хуже видеть левым глазом. Чудо, что выжил — так сказал семейный врач Хеллсингов, лично засвидетельствовавший все раны и подробнейшим образом их законспектировавший. С его же слов он серьезно пострадал от обезвоживания и лежания на холодному полу, последствия явно будут преследовать его до конца жизни, о продолжении оперативной карьеры в хоть каком-нибудь виде не может идти и речи.  
До конца недели его обещали оставить в покое: уход, тишина и внимание требовались его ослабленному, изможденному телу. Однако охрану оставили как у двери в его комнату, так и под окнами: он уже успел в этом удостовериться. Он почти был к этому готов.  
— У меня теперь новая Хозяйка, — торжественно и с нотками какого-то умилениям провозгласил Алукард.  
— Я в курсе. Не мог и представить, что события разовьются… столь стремительно, — сдержанно прокомментировал Уолтер. — Я полагал, что ваша встреча может произойти, но никак не ранее ее совершеннолетия.  
— Конечно, ты бы не рассказал ей о моем существовании.  
— Разумеется. Я бы пошел по стопам ее отца, человека более знающего и опытного в отношении с нечистью. Люди, Алукард, прекрасно справляются с монстрами и без твоего участия, — безжалостно произнес Уолтер. — Ему было виднее, нужно ли девочке такое знакомство.  
Алукард чуть слышно засмеялся: будто сухие листья зашелестели в абсолютно пустой комнате.  
Он встал, выпрямившись во весь свой исполинский рост, склонился над постелью Уолтера. Которому, признаться, понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не сдвинуться с места.  
— О, уверяю тебя, теперь я здесь надолго, — произнес он очень медленно и взвешенно, — ровно до тех пор, пока воля моей Госпожи не заточит меня обратно в каземат… но я намерен сделать все, чтобы этого не произошло. И я чувствую, что у нее ровно те же настроения. Как милосердна она, как добра — ни один из прежних моих хозяев не был преисполнен этих высоких качеств.  
— Ты… — все-таки вздрогнул Уолтер. — Ты все-таки…  
— Не я. Она, — выпрямился Алукард. — Это она приняла решение. Что я такое? Прах, пыль, пепел, скрепленный жаждой крови. Для меня есть только моя Хозяйка, моя Госпожа, отныне и впредь. Моя, Уолтер — она сама выбрала меня. Она разделила мою боль. Она моя до тех пор, пока будет этого хотеть. Разве это не прекрасно? — спросил он с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Подобного Уолтер за ним припомнить не мог за все годы.  
— Не могу разделить твоего восторга, — холодно отозвался он. — Ты знаешь, как ее отец относился к заигрываниям с Той стороной.  
— Ее решение. Ее выбор. Не мой, — отрезал Алукард. — Я могу лишь утопать в блаженстве, не более того. Могу быть ее тенью, согревающим ее дыханием ветра, оборотной стороной ее воли. Я не оставлю ее ни на секунду, буду с ней всегда. Всегда, Уолтер, кто бы ни находился рядом.  
Он произнес это со столь очевидным намеком, что Уолтер просто не мог промолчать.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — вздохнул он. — Помилуй, вампир, с последней нашей встречи…  
— О да, ты порядком постарел, — хмыкнул Алукард. — В том числе для интриг. Но мне в голову пришла одна любопытная мысль. Скажем, я прочитал ее в одной старинной книге еще до моего печального заточения. Изволишь меня выслушать? Это не займет много времени, — не дав ему ответить, он продолжил. — Представим, что один расчетливый мужчина знал, что подвергает себя сомнительному риску, но готов сыграть с такой опасной ставкой. Представим, что у него есть интерес, который читателю не раскрывается, но он готов пойти ради него до конца. Поэтому мужчина устраивает себе таинственное исчезновение. Он знает, что все может пойти не по его сценарию, поэтому он специально не пьет, не ест и доводит себя до истощения. Его воля достаточно для этого крепка (по крайней мере, ранее она была таковой). И вот когда этот мужчина, наделенный воистину сверхъестественным чутьем, ведь в жизни его случались всевозможные передряги, вдруг понимает, что его сценарий сорвался, он выходит во двор какой-то богом забытой халупы, где нарывается на драку с пьяницами, обитающими по соседству. Его бьют хорошенько, ответственно, но он все еще достаточно крепок, чтобы дотащиться до конспиративной явки. А еще он очень, очень гибок — и ему ничего не стоит, даже в весьма преклонном возрасте, так извернуться, чтобы ни у кого не вызвать подозрений. На все у него час или чуть больше, но он знает, как велики ставки в гнусной игре, которую он затеял. Он готов на все, лишь бы не сорваться в бездну. Более того, какая-то гнусная его часть, крысиная, предчувствующая любые землетрясения, предполагала нечто подобное. Поэтому до того, как он затеял свою авантюру, мужчина сам тушил о себя сигареты. Сам себя щипал и даже пару раз порезал ножом, чтобы остались шрамы, которые не будут ему мешать, если дело выгорит, а если оно провалится… каким непогрешимым он будет. Верно?  
Алукард усмехнулся ему одной своей клыкастой пастью, глаза его, ледяные, неподвижные, казалось, буквально хотят его уничтожить.  
— Неизвестно нам лишь одно. Чего этот мужчина добивался. И против кого, ради чего он готов был так сыграть, — чуть ли не по слогам произнес вампир. — У тебя есть предположения на этот счет?  
— Ты читатель. Не я, — не отводя взгляда, ответил Уолтер.  
Он был готов к этому. Мысленно он тысячу раз представил себе, как вампир, не утруждаясь деталями их теневого этикета, просто отрывает ему голову. Он понимал, что Алукард, никогда не чуравшийся красивых жестов, просто ждет идеального момента для этой экзекуции. А ему остается лишь ждать в ответ.  
— Ну? — не менее холодно спросил Уолтер, когда прошла целая минута тишины. — Что дальше?  
К его удивлению, Алукард выпрямился. Он медленно отошел в другой конец комнаты, исполненный какого-то непонятного Уолтеру торжества.  
— Я мог бы прочесть твои мысли, — произнес он небрежно. — но я знаю, что ты мастак подделывать их. Вы, люди, умеете лгать самим себе. Я уверен, что какой бы ни была правда, ты уже слился с мыслью, которую озвучишь на допросе. Я мог бы выпить твоей крови, чтобы узнать истину — ведь кровь не лжет. Мне не нужно даже потрошить тебя для этого, старик, достаточно прокусить твою ладонь.  
— Но? — спросил Уолтер некоторое время спустя.  
Чувствовалось, что эта часть пафосного диалога дается Алукарду особенно тяжело. Он буквально себя перебарывал, сражаясь с собственной яростью. Что-то мешало ему. Что-то…  
— У меня есть одна черта характера, она отлично тебе знакома, Уолтер, еще со времен Польши, — круто повернулся к нему вампир. — Я не могу не верить в то, во что верят мои Хозяева. Их желания, их надежды — они становятся частью меня так же, как с тобой срастается твоя ложь, Уолтер Долленз. К моему великому сожалению, когда взойдет солнце, мы с тобой будем друзьями.  
— Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Моя Госпожа верит тебе. Она верит тебе куда сильнее, чем себе, с отчаяньем, с незнакомой мне ранее страстью, — выплюнул Алукард почти с яростью. — И я очень надеюсь, что ты оправдаешь… наше доверие, — произнес он с каким-то хвастовством.  
Будто Уолтер в самом деле на что-то претендовал в отношении мисс Интегры. Будто он…  
О, нет. Не стоит даже думать при нем об этом.  
— Тем не менее, чтобы уравнять наше положение и дать тебе хоть какую-то фору, дворецкий, я кое о чем тебя предупрежу, — улыбнулся ему вампир. Была в этом какая-то пародия на дружелюбие. — Я буду присматривать за тобой, Уолтер. Нужно ведь следить, чтобы твои друзья не оступались, верно?  
Он не дал Уолтеру ответить и стремительно исчез, буквально растворился в воздухе, спеша насладиться последней ночью своей ненависти.  
Лишь несколько минут спустя Уолтер резко выдохнул и откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, как по спине у него сбегает липкий пот. Он был до смерти напуган и чертовски зол на себя за это. Он был зол на то, что позволил всей этой глупой авантюре развернуться. Он действительно полагал, что после его рассказа Ричард, соблазнившийся таинственностью и недомолвками, просто сунется в подвал и не выйдет из него больше! Себялюбивый дурак, инфантильный кретин, маменькин сынок! Все пустил псу под хвост — и как теперь разбираться со всем этим?!  
Как уничтожить Алукарда, если…  
Он нахмурился.  
Он никогда не предполагал, что ненависть Ричарда к Интегре сильна настолько. Да, он брюзжал и хныкал, что девчонка слишком много получает от жизни, но такое людоедство…  
Черт, что за вожжа ему попала под хвост, ему всего-то нужно было побыстрее спуститься в подвал в обход новой хозяйки особняка!  
Если верить им, сыворотка, которую Уолтер подмешал Ричарду в чай в их последнюю встречу, действовала почти сто двадцать часов, этого должно было хватить. После такого пиршества Алукард должен был впасть в ступор, буквально разложиться живьем после какого-то литра высосанной крови. Эту мумию надежно защищали все охранные символы Артура, нужно было действовать только живьем!  
Ах, черт, нужно было не мудрить и просто спалить к чертям особняк!  
Но было поздно рефлексировать. Он сам вставил себе палки в колеса, он сам упустил все свои возможности. Он создал нового Алукарда — сам, своими руками, позволил юной госпоже…  
Даже думать об этом мерзко.  
Трясущимися руками Уолтер закурил и нервно выдохнул дым в потолок.  
Вампир не мог ему соврать. У них, кровососов, с этим и в самом деле очень туго. Он сказал правду, а значит, уже завтра он начнет вести себя панибратски, будто и не было никаких подозрений. Он стал сильнее. Он намертво привязал к себе юную Госпожу, а значит, простое убийство может теперь и не сработать — или сработать на них обоих. Он…  
Уолтер выдохнул.  
Он должен перестать паниковать. Должен все взвесить. Если юная госпожа на его стороне, то и осечек не будет, ни на допросе, ни после него. Она поверит ему, а значит, у него еще будет время, чтобы все исправить и, конечно, спасти ее.  
У него еще будет время.


End file.
